A stranger in your town
by AmarisBane
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. The residents of Forks, particularly, our supernatural friends get an unexpected visitor in their backyard. Will he be a threat to the Cullens or the Wolf Pack? Where did he come from and what does he want? POST BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Jakey? Jaaaa-kkkeey!" Sometimes I think she purposely does this just to get a reaction out of me. I phase back behind a bush and start pulling on my shorts. "Nessie? What is it now?" As I approached her, I could hear her muffled cry and I begin to worry.

She turned to me and her beautiful brown eyes are filled with tears threatening to spill at any moment. As she looks away, I quickly capture her chin and lift her face in my direction. "What's the matter sweetie? I'm sure whatev..." at that moment I realized why she'd been crying. Over her shoulder I spot a large object sprawled on the ground covered in fallen leaves.

"Reneesme. Step back." I walked past her to get a closer look at the motionless male on the floor. "Now Nessie!" I said impatiently as I felt her next to me. _Edward! If you hear me I need you here now. We're a couple of yards east of the cottage near the river._ I quickly looked back and I spotted Nessie a few feet behind me. "Nessie. I need you to climb up in the tree and stay there, okay? Can you do that for me sweetie?" She quickly nodded letting me know that she understood and was up in the tree before I turned back at the figure before me.

I turned my nose in the direction of the sky and I slowly inhaled my surroundings making sure that there were no nearby threats lurking about. In the downshift of the wind I picked up a familiar sweet scent and knew that Edward was close. As he approached, his eyes were scanning the area looking for sure signs of an attack. I felt him relax a bit as he finally reached me, followed by Bella. "Jasper and Emmett are running the perimeter," I heard her say. As if in unison, they both said, "Reneeseme?" I looked up at the tree, thankful for her temporary safe haven. "I'm up here momma, daddy." Bella exhaled a sigh of relief and she climbed up to retrieve her daughter.

Meanwhile, Edward and I (well, more so Edward than I) inspected the unconscious body. Edward crouched down on his haunches and checked the stranger's vitals. "He's still alive, but barely."

"Jacob, come closer. I need you to feel his body. Does he seem hot to you?" I reached down and felt his shoulder. I looked up at Edward in disbelief and then, as if to reassure myself, I moved my hand again touching his lower back. _Shit! _

"Is it too much to assume that he has an infection and is running a high fever?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I had to ask. Edward looked at me incredulously, and then said, "If he does, you better hope there's a cure because you suffer the same affliction." _Smart ass_, I thought. With that I saw his eyebrow lift up "Jacob, we need to get him to Carlisle."

He quickly checked to make sure there were no hidden wounds on the stranger's front side before lifting him up in his arms. Bella had already left with Nessie to the main house. I began shedding my clothes to phase. As we raced towards the Cullen's, we met up with Jazz and Emm. Jasper seemed curious but remained quiet. Emmett on the other hand was a different story. His facial expression alone was comment enough. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was about to say. "Not right now, Putz. We have to head to the house."

Edward reached the back entrance of the house first and quickly called out for Carlisle. "He's downstairs, Edward. He's been informed," I heard Esme call out as I returned to my human form and pulled my clothes on.

I entered through the kitchen and quickly descended the stairs leading to the basement. Edward had already laid the guy onto Doc's make shift examining table.

Even from where I stood, I heard a faint heartbeat. Edward peered up at me. "Is he from La Push?"

I quickly shake my head, "No."

"I can't get a read off of him. His mind is a total blank."

At that moment, Doc finished his assessment. He had a grim expression on his face as he spoke, "He seems to be severely dehydrated as well as malnourished. I'm going to start him off on an I.V. to pump some fluids in him. I'll also be giving him some fever medicine and morphine for the discomfort though I'm not sure how much that will help. I don't see any bite marks on him or signs of defensive wounds. He is going through the change, but his system isn't strong enough to endure it." He looked at me and then Emm he stated, "We'll need someone to stay with him to keep watch." I nodded in agreement and peered over to Emm. "Sorry bro. I would call the pack, but I don't want them to know yet."

I looked back at the table and said in a firm voice, "Until I know who he is and how he came here, I don't want him near the pack or Nessie."

Emm stayed downstairs with Doc while Edward, Jazz and I made our way upstairs. As we entered the living room my eyes quickly connected to the sleeping form on the couch. My angel. She had her head rested on Bella's lap with a throw blanket covering her. "Did she say anything to you Bells?" I said exhausted from today's surprise. "She showed me the image of you two racing. You both were heading east on the way to the herd of elk that was passing over the ridge. She was very excited and she wanted to impress you. As she neared the clearing she tripped over something and she fell. When she got up, she looked down and started crying. She thought it was you on the ground. Then she started crying your name out. That's when you appeared," Bella said in a tearless sob. She must have felt the anguish of Nessie's thoughts.

_Poor Nessie._ I thought as I sat on the opposite end of Bella. I couldn't help but feel as if I let her down. She must have been so frightened. "It's not your fault Jacob. You need to pull yourself together. She's safe. We need to concentrate more on the stranger downstairs," Edward said.

At that moment, I felt a wave of calm and I looked in the direction of Jasper. "Thanks Jazz. I needed that." I rubbed my face with my hands waking me up out of my self-pity.

"So, were you and Emm able to pick up any unfamiliar scents?" I peered over to Jazz.

"None! It's as if the sky opened up and dropped him on that very spot."

I leaned my head back against the couch allowing myself a moment of down time. There was something about Jasper's statement that kicked off warning bells in my head. I kept replaying it in my head. _'None. It's as if the sky opened up and dropped him on that very spot. None. No scent. No trace. As if the sky opened up and drop… SHIT! _I quickly shot up in an upright position and looked immediately at Edward. "I have to call my dad and confirm my theory first." He nodded his head in agreement. As I rushed outside to place the call I could hear Edward informing Bella and Jazz what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. I forgot to write this on the previous chapter, but I'm sure you're familiar with the drill. All "familiar" characters (yada yada yada) in the Twilight Series are property (yada yada yada) Stephanie Meyer. I only can dream of owning them. Enjoy!**

Previously on Chapter One:

_At that moment, I felt a wave of calm and I looked towards Jasper. "Thanks Jaz. I needed that," I heard myself say as I rubbed my face with my hands waking me up out of my self pity. "So, were you and Emm able to pick up any unfamiliar scents?" I peered towards Jaz. _

_"None! It's as if the sky opened up and dropped him on that very spot," he said. _

_I leaned my head back against the couch allowing myself a moment of down time. There was something about Jasper's statement that kicked off warning bells in my head. I kept replaying it in my head. 'None. It's as if the sky opened up and dropped him on that very spot. None. No scent. No trace. As if the sky opened up and drop…SHIT! I quickly shot up in an upright position and looked immediately at Edward. "I have to call my dad and confirm my theory first." He nodded his head in agreement. As I rushed outside to place the call I could hear Edward informing Bella and Jaz on what had just happened._

Chapter Two

"Speak to me," I rolled my eyes as I heard Paul's annoying voice on the other end. Damn Fool. "Paul, get my dad on the phone. It's _important_," making sure I emphasized "important".

"What's going on Jake? Did you finally eat the blood suckers out of house and home?" I heard him chuckle. _Patience Jake. Patience_, I told myself. "Paul. Quit being a dick and get my dad on the phone, NOW!" I scolded. Then I heard him say, _"Billy. There's rude asshole on the phone._" _Jerk_. Did I forget to mention that I hated Paul?

"Hello! This is Billy," a familiar voice said on the phone.

"Dad! I need your help. Nessie and I were out hunting today when she stumbled on a body in the woods. She started crying because she thought it was me on the floor. From what I could see, he looks like one of us, yet he doesn't have our familiar scent. Emmett and Jasper checked the perimeter and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Edward carried him to the house and the Doc did an examination on him. He's still alive but just barely." I exhaled.

"Dad. Are you with me?" I said. "I hear ya son. Keep going." I could tell he was digesting what I said.

"Well. Jasper said something that got me thinking. He said, _'It was as if he dropped from the sky.' _Dad? Are there stories of our people encountering other shifters? Maybe birds or something in that nature," I said in a hopeful voice. My father had access to our tribe's ancestral archived records and I was banking on him finding something in there that could help us.

"Birds you say. Let me look into it son. I have to head to the Center, but I'll contact you as soon as I find something."

"Alright dad. Please do. Meanwhile, I don't want the pack to know about this just yet. He's no threat to us now, but I won't know until he wakes up" I said firmly. Before I could hear him agree I continued and said, "And dad? He's burning up."

I heard my father swear before he said; "Keep your phone nearby. Be safe son," and then he hung up.

I quickly returned into the house and I saw Carlisle talking to Jasper, Bella, Esme and Alice. He must be catching them up on this morning's event. I looked towards the couch and realized Nessie was gone. Bella must have noticed and said, "Edward carried her upstairs to his old room." I nodded my head acknowledging her words and walked into the kitchen to get me something to eat. You know, since my plans for breakfast was rudely interrupted. "There are sandwiches in the microwave Jacob," said Esme. "Thanks," I called out and made a dash to relieve the microwave of its burden, poured me some juice from the fridge and sat down on one of the kitchen stools. As I bit into my sandwhich, I heard the sound of heels, clicking on the kitchen floor but I didn't bother to look up when I spoke, "What's up Blondie?" Nothing. The clicking sounds of her designer heels continued towards the living room and as she passed me by she pulled my hair yanking my head back. "What the fuck?," I said some what irritated. Stopping at the entry way, she looked back towards me and said,"Thank you." I looked at her suspiciously and said, "For what?" Then in a voice almost inaudible I heard her say, "For always putting Nessie first." Then she was gone. Sometimes, and I do mean sometimes, Blondie can be alright. I was into my second sandwich when Edward came in and said with a chuckle, "I heard that." I rolled my eyes as he sat across from me at the counter. I repeated my conversation with my father in my head while he listened. I continued eating when I heard the pixie gasp from the living room. I dropped my sandwich and bolted towards her direction. She was having a vision. Edward quickly stepped in and told us what he was seeing. He shakes his head in disbelief and says, "He going to wake up in a couple of hours, but he won't be human. Jake, we need you to be downstairs to calm him down. He won't understand what's happening when he phases."

_So he is one of us. _I sat down again on the couch trying to think of the possibilities of who his father could be. I mean, there were only three possibilities that we knew of, right? He's either a descendant of Quil Ateara, Ephraim Black or Levi Uley. How could the off-springs of these three men cause so much drama? I mean, first comes poor Embry. Even now we're still uncertain who his father is, now this stranger. Crap!

I head back in the kitchen to clear away my mess. Suddenly, I had a loss of appetite and that is not an easy feat. I needed to see Nessie. We had that effect on one another. All we had to do was be close and it was enough to calm the storm. _'Eddie. I'm gonna head upstairs and check on Nessie. Let me know if anything changes. If not, I'll be down before its time.'_ I rush upstairs taking three steps at a time. I entered Edwards's old bedroom and my eyes immediately darts toward the bed taking in my fill of the beautiful creature. She has such an angelic face, much like a cherub. She's looks about your average 5 year old, yet the word "average" just didn't do her justice. Who would have thought that 18 months ago, I'd be imprinted on my mortal enemy's daughter? Let alone, becoming part of their family. Her hiccup broke me out of my trance. She must have been scared to cry herself to sleep. She was lying on her stomach with half of her face engulfed in her pillow. I carefully turn her over so she could lie comfortably on her back and pull her covers up to her chin. Her beautiful brown tresses with bits of copper streaks lined her pillow.

I sat on the floor along side of the bed and rested my head on my raised knees. My mind was racing with this morning events. It was on a time loop that just kept replaying itself. I needed a quick power nap. I could feel myself getting drowsy and I was quickly becoming hostage as the effects began to take control of my body. _Fifteen minutes max and I'll be up_. Sleep was a powerful thing when a person was weary. _Just a few minutes more_, I told myself. One more mi-nu-t-e…


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Chapter Two:

_I sat on the floor along side of the bed and rested my head on my raised knees. My mind was racing with this morning events. It was on a time loop that just kept replaying itself. I needed a quick power nap. I could feel myself getting drowsy and I was quickly becoming hostage as the effects began to take control of my body. Fifteen minutes max and I'll be up. Sleep was a powerful thing when a person was weary. Just a few minutes more, I told myself. One more mi-nu-t-e…_

Chapter Three

_We were outside in the backyard. It was actually a nice day. No traces of rain to be expected, but plenty of overcast in the sky. I was pushing her on her swing when I heard Alice call for her. "Nessie. It is time for you to come in and take a bath." _

_Right away I can see Nessie's mouth turn into a frown. I heard thunder in the backround. Hmm! That's funny. I wasn't expecting rain so soon. As the swing came to a slow halt I see her look back towards me then open's her mouth in protest, "Jake. Jake wake up." What?_

"_What Nessie? I didn't understand what you said," I said confused. Another thunder clap sounded again. Weird. It must be getting closer. _

_I look down towards her again and her mouth opens, but a deeper voice comes out saying, "Ja-cob! Its time. Wake up." _

I opened my eyes and I realized that I must have fallen asleep longer than I anticipated. As I blinked my eyes into focus, I look around me and realized Nessie was no longer in bed. I peered around Edward and noticed that the sun had set. _'What time is it, Eddie?' _

"Its after 6:00 p.m." I heard him say. "You need to get up. I can hear thoughts from him, but their mixed up with another language," he continued on.

I stood up and heard a series of cracks and pops sound off as I reached up, stretched and yawned, "Ahhhhhhgggghhh!" _God that felt good. __"_Alright. I'm up."

As we headed for the door I heard stomping footsteps heading up the stairs. _Nessie._ Something or someone has gotten' her riled up. I exit the room just as she reaches the top of the staircase. I leaned down to pick her up and she wraps her hands around my neck. "What's the matter Ness? Did someone steal your happy face?" I said as I kissed her forehead.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head 'No'. Then she put her hand on my face and showed me the image from this morning. She looked towards her father and then said, "Daddy said that I can't go to see the man." There was so much disappointment in her voice. She plastered on her infamous "Nessie pouty face" as we liked to call it. It was a dangerous thing – that pouty face. Many strong men have succumbed to those drooping, sad peepers and jutting bottom lip. "Sorry Ness! I have to agree with your dad. We don't want anything to happen to you, okay?" It was so hard to say no to her, but when it came to her safety there were just no other options. We walked downstairs and I could already hear Bella calling Nessie's name. "She's right here, Bells." I looked back towards the little cherub in my arms and I quickly told her, "Now you be a good little girl and listen to your momma. You got that." I quickly released her with one last kiss on the top of her head and I headed outside. I went behind the house, dropping my clothes on the floor and started to phase. My mind was immediately flooded with voices.

'_Jake?' _Seth's voice.

'_Jake, what happening?' _Embry said.

'_Ah! Come on Jake. Don't leave us in the dark.' _Leah said.

'_I need you guys to stay in La Push. Okay!'_ I said dominating the other voices.

'_But what's going on? And who's that you found on the floor?_' Seth was always faster to catch on then the others.

'_What? Who? What are you hiding Jake? _I heard Leah threaten.

'_Seth. Stay out of my head. Don't make me go Alpha on all of you. Phase back and relay my message to everyone else. As soon as I find out anything, I let you guys know.' _I said more firmly.

'_Bbu-but_,' Seth's voice filled with worry.

'_No buts. __**Just do it**_,' in a more stern voice.

I was about to head back into the house when I heard another voice. Now I was pissed. _'Seth. I thought I told you guys to stay put until further notice.' _

'_Whose Seth?' _the voice replied back to me.

It was then that I heard Eddie calling me. "Jake, get here nooowww!"

I quickly ran into the house and followed Edward into the basement. I heard growls coming from behind the overturned table. Emmett and Jasper were both hissing and crouched low preparing for an attack, while Doc stood off to the side.

'_Edward, tell Jas and Emm to stand back. Give me a chance to talk to him_,' I thought.

"Emmett. Jasper. Stand back. Jake's going to try to talk him down." I heard him say. My eyes never left the wolf in front of me. He was a fairly big wolf with a light brown coat. A lot lighter than Seth's wolf form. I stood tall with my head up proud letting him feel the power that was radiating from my body.

'_Who are you,'_ I heard him say.

'_My name is Jacob Black. I am from the Quileute Tribe not to far from here. I need you to calm down. No one here will hurt you. I give you my word.' _I can feel his apprehension and so I continued on with the introduction. _'My friends and I found you in the woods not to far from here. How did you come to find us?' _

His eyes were filled with fear and he began to tread backwards towards the corner. He crouched low on his front legs and I could hear growls emanating from him. His growls getting louder, but I don't think he was even aware that he was doing it. With a sigh, I began again with a more dominating voice that I rarely used. _'__**Do not cower in the corner. It is beneath you. Stand up! NOW!' **_I could see him fighting for control. He doesn't understand that I am Alpha and I have just given him a command. He continues on - refusing his body to cooperate. In a more calming voice I said, _'Do as I say. You will only hurt yourself in denying my command. I will quickly explain everything to you once you calm down. Nod if you are in agreement.'_

I can see a slight hesitation before he nods his head and complies with my other wishes.

'_Edward. You can leave if you want. I need a moment alone with him. I think he'll be more calm and cooperative if you guys aren't here.' _With a nod he relays my request to the others. On his way out I heard him say, "If you need us, just let me know," and they made their way back upstairs.

The stranger seemed to relax a bit as he watched them leave. Fear and uncertainty were pouring into me from him and it was overwhelming. When I was sure that they were out of sight I began talking.

'_Relax. My friends are gone.'_ I said in a friendlier voice. He remained in the corner with his eyes full of doubt. Yet he remained silent.

'_I told you a little something about myself. Why don't you begin with telling me your name?'_

Nothing! What the hell? I know he's scared but I'm trying to be nice.

'_Look. I don't have much patience for this. I never did. It would be a lot easier for us to talk if we could both phase back into our human form. Do you think you can do that?'_ I know I didn't sound too convincing, but I was quickly losing what little patience I did have.

I saw a slight nod from his head. If I wasn't concentrating on him so intently, I would have missed it. I didn't want to assume and so I asked him, _'Is that a yes?'_ After what seem like a while, but I'm sure it was only a couple of minutes, he finally said, 'Yes!'

Well alright. At least we're getting somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Chapter Three:_

'_Look. I don't have much patience for this. I never did. It would be a lot easier for us to talk if we could both phase back into our human form. Do you think you can do that?' I know I didn't sound too convincing, but I was quickly losing what little patience I did have. _

_I saw a slight nod from his head. If I wasn't concentrating on him so intently, I would have missed it. I didn't want to assume and so I asked him, 'Is that a yes?' After what seem like a while, but I'm sure it was only a couple of minutes, he finally said, 'Yes!'_

_Well alright. At least we're getting somewhere. _

Chapter Four

'_Okay! In order to phase back, I will need you to calm down and fully relax your body. Eventually when you adjust to your new form, you'll be able to transform to and from with ease.' _

He just nodded.

So I continued on. _'How about I phase first and you follow?'_ He nodded again.

Without any hesitation or thought, I quickly phased back. I walked to the closet where I knew the pixie put some of the families used – and I use that term lightly - clothes before they got donated to some other family. I quickly grabbed two pairs of shorts. As I began pulling on my shorts, I felt a shift of air in the room and knew in an instant he had phased back as well. I grabbed the other short and threw them in his direction. "Put those on and then we'll talk." He was still lying on the floor as he reached for the shorts. I picked up the folding table that had been turned over on its side and set it right. I grabbed two metal chairs and placed them next to the table. I moved the i.v. pole along with Doc's other medical equipment to the opposite side of the room. I was trying to kill time allowing him some privacy to get dress.

When I was done, I noticed that he was waiting in the same corner. I took a sit in one of the chairs that I set up and I gestured for him to do the same on the other chair opposite of me.

"You must be hungry." I said as a statement rather than a question. _'Edward. Do you think Esme would mind of if I gave him some sandwiches from earlier?' _ I just finished my thought when the door opened. Emmett came down with two big trays of food and a jug of juice. And boy, did it smell heavenly. I could already tell that Bella cooked. It smelled like her Garlic & Herb Roasted Chicken. Damn. I didn't realize I was hungry 'til now. I stood up, met Emm at the bottom of the staircase and retrieved the plates of food. I whispered to him before he left, "I would like for you all to come down after he eats. I'll signal Eddie when its time." I saw disappointment in his eyes and I knew he had expected the stranger to put up more of a fight. Hence, why he must have volunteered to bring the food down. I chuckled. That is why I consider him the muscle. He was always gamed for a challenge. _'Eddie. Tell Bells I said thanks. Really.'_ I thought as I approached the table with the food.

I set the food down in front of him and I noticed his back shot up straight as if a rod was rammed in his back. I knew he had to be hungry. Was he going to try and ignore the food? I sat down and reached for a piece of chicken. I was into my second drumstick when I pushed the plate more towards him. Still nothing. He didn't even blink. I have to say, this fool had will power. I guess I should do something; he was just sitting there watching me eat. I mean, normally I wouldn't care if I had an audience, but his unwavering stare was disturbing. **"Eat,"** I said with authority. And without so much as a blink, he did. I sat back and watched in disgust at how he inhaled his food. Shit! This is what people must have to endure when they watched the Wolf Pack eat. I'll have to remember that next time we ate in public.

"Slow down before you choke on your food. Its not going anywhere and there's plenty more if you're still hungry afterwards," I said. Damn. I should have grabbed one more piece chicken for myself. As if hearing my thoughts his head popped up from his plate, his eyes beckoning me to eat. He even lifted a piece a chicken towards me. I shook my head and said, "I'm fine. Go ahead and eat."

I sat there watching him. I know I was being rude but he wasn't paying any attention to me. My mind started questioning the situation. Who is he? And what tribe is he from? He was tall but not as tall as me, probably about 6'2. He looked a lot younger than I had originally thought he'd been. Maybe about 15 or 16. He had straight, jet black hair and his russet color skin was a shade lighter than mine. Yet it was his eyes that drew my attention. His eyes were a strange color of grey. I don't think I have ever run into someone with grey eyes. It was intriguing.

Suddenly things became very quiet. Gone were the sounds of chewing. The clatter of fork hitting plate disappeared as well. The silence broke me out of my thoughts. He was staring at me now. "Are you done?" I asked. "Yes," he said. I handed him the napkin that Bella had provided on the tray and cleared the table.

Now it was time. I sat back down and began, "I'm going to ask my friends to come down. I want to introduce them. As I said before, they will not harm you unless you do something to warrant it. " I waited for him to agree, but he seemed hesitant. I continued, "I would not lie to you. I know you do not know me, but your instincts tell you different, yes?"

"Yes," was all he said. He was a man of few words I guess. It was enough, for now.

"I know that ever fiber of your being is telling you to attack them, but I must ask you to refrain. I will explain everything to you when they arrive. It is important that you remain calm when they get here. You will have learn to control your fears and anger or you will end up phasing again. Understand?" I said a little more firm so he understood the seriousness of the situation.

'Edward. I think he's ready,' I thought. It wasn't long after I thought those words when I heard the door open. I peered up to see Eddie, Doc, Jas and Emm come down. From the corner of my eye, I saw our visitor instinctively stiffen up trying to reign in his emotion. His body was shaking and I could feel the table vibrate. Then there was nothing. The sense of calm wafted in the air and I knew Jasper must have zapped us with his 'happy mojo' as I liked to call it.

I looked back towards our guest and began the introduction. "These are some of the members of the Cullen family. There are more but we will introduce you to them later. This is their home we have brought you to," I said then nodded to Edward.

"My name is Edward. These are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. And finally Carlisle, he is the patriarch of our family." I heard him say. Then I saw the corner of his lip curl up into his annoying smirk. "What?" I said.

"He knows were different. He's wondering if pale faces can be werewolves too," I heard him chuckle. Then I heard Emmett's booming laugh break out. It was kind of ridiculous considering the situation, but Emmett's laughter was contagious. I found that even Doc cracked a smile. With a grin on my face I decided to continue the conversation as the rest remained standing.

"I would like to check on him, if he doesn't mind Jacob," Doc's calming voice broke out before I said anything. I saw the look of alarm in the stranger's eyes as Doc spoke. So I spoke to him trying to appease his mind.

"Carlisle is a doctor. When we found you, you were unconscious on the forest floor. You had a very high temperature due to the effects of becoming a wolf. In normal circumstances, you would have recovered in a matter of days or a week. Yet your body was severely malnourished as well as dehydrated leaving your system incapable of fighting the "infection" as I call it. You owe him your life, you know. You would have probably died had he not gotten to you sooner." I looked into his eyes and I could see him trying to interpret everything I had said. I looked towards Edward to see if he caught anything from his thoughts. "He's hesitant, but willing to cooperate. He's thankful for being found, but unsure as to why he's so trusting of us." With a raised eyebrow Edward looked towards me and said, "In a not so eloquent way, he wants to know how I can read his mind."

"I explain later, young wolf. For now let Doc check on you." I saw Doc walk up towards him and began his ministrations. I also heard Doc ask him a series of question, but I wasn't really paying attention.

My mind wandered off thinking about Nessie. It felt like eternity since I last saw her, but I knew it was just a few hours ago. The little minx was probably up to no good somewhere up stairs and I missed it all. Edward looked at me with an exasperated expression and said, "She put conditioner in Rose's shampoo bottle and hid all of Alice's shoes under Carlisle and Esme's bed." I heard Emm and Jas chuckle at that. Damn. I knew I was missing something. "I'm sure you put her up to it Jacob," I heard Jasper say. "Alice is currently lecturing her on the significance of each designer shoe with a brief history about said maker," Edward said with a little annoyance. I knew he wished his daughter would be a little more devout to her studies, but she's a child. She's bound to go crazy if she stuck in the house all day.

"I'm done Jacob. He's probably back to normal. If he had any ailments before the change it's probably healed and gone now," Carlisle said as we moved away from the young man. "Thanks Carlisle," I said in an appreciative voice.

I looked towards the young man before me. I wanted to approach him in a way that wouldn't offend him or scare him off, but I needed answers. I was deep in thought when Edward's cough broke my concentration. I looked towards him and he said, "The wait is freaking him, Jacob. Maybe you can start now," he whispered.

'Ahem,' I cleared my throat and began, "My friends and I have been accommodating, yes?" He nodded his head in agreement. "And we have shown you thus far that we mean you no harm, correct?" Again he nodded. "I want to know everything about you, but that will come in time. For now, I want you to tell us what you're willing to share. For example, what's your name and where do you come from?" It was at that time that the door opened upstairs and Bella entered. She was talking on the phone as she came down. I looked towards her and I noticed that Eddie was already approaching her. "It's Billy, Jake. He says it's important," she said in rush as she handed me the phone. As I put the phone to my ear I could already here my dad, "Jake? Jake. His name is Llaw Madoc Owain. He shapes into an eagle. He's from North Dakota and is part of the Mandan tribe that is now extinct. He is the last of his people," I heard my dad practically sputter. This was probably the fastest I ever heard him speak. I was in shock. I managed to utter "thanks" as I was about to close the phone when I heard him say, "Son. He's a Black."


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Chapter Four:

_It was at that time that the door opened upstairs and Bella entered. She was talking on the phone as she came down. I looked towards her and I noticed that Eddie was already approaching her. "It's Billy, Jake. He says it's important," she said in rush as she handed me the phone. As I put the phone to my ear I could already here my dad, "Jake? Jake. His name is Llaw Madoc Owain. He shapes into an eagle. He's from North Dakota and is part of the Mandan tribe that is now extinct. He is the last of his people," I heard my dad practically sputter. This was probably the fastest I ever heard him speak. I was in shock. I managed to utter "thanks" as I was about to close the phone when I heard him say, "Son. He's a Black." _

Chapter Five

'_Shit,' _I thought. I just got the most shocking news in my life. I needed a minute to absorb this. I mean, I deserved a minute to myself, right? The word "surprise" wouldn't even be on the same surface compared to how I felt right now. I leaned back against the chair and replayed the conversation with my father.

'_Son. He's a Black. Your grandpa fathered a child when he was away on one of his trips when he would gather information about other tribes. While doing research in North Dakota he met a woman named Ari. She was from the Mandan tribe. It was just that one time from what I was able to gather, but it was enough to produce a son, Madog. About time the woman found out she was pregnant, your grandfather was never to be heard from again. I never knew, Jacob. I never knew. Son, I want him on the reservation tonight when you are done. He's your first cousin Jake.'_

I had a cousin. All this time we thought my father was an only child. A cousin. I was happy and yet sad at the same time. I couldn't explain the feeling. It was all overwhelming. In my excitement of this new information, I stood quickly – knocking the chair back in the process. This brought about mixed reaction from everyone. Edward looked like he wanted to laugh, because he knew what was going on. Llaw scooted back, away from the table frightened. Emmett reached over to grab me thinking I was going to attack. Doc was quiet. And Jas sprinted back upstairs. He must have been on an emotional overload. My feelings were jumbled with to many emotions for him to decipher all at once and I couldn't blame him for leaving to get a break from all of this.

I approached Llaw and pulled him into my arms. His strength was no match for mines. He stiffened as I gave him a tight squeeze lifting him in the air. As I set him back down, I tousled his hair and told him to take a seat as I perched my left hip on the table. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with confusion. I new the suspense was killing him so I held his gaze as I said, "Everyone. This is Llaw Madoc Owain as I'm sure you heard Billy say earlier. He's my first cousin." Llaw looked shock. I don't think even he expected that. Maybe his father never told him the story or maybe he never knew. Either way he wasn't going to leave our sights again. It has been predestined.

"Llaw," I said. "Is there anything else you would like to say?" I never removed my eyes from him. He probably felt scared but I couldn't help it. The more I looked at him, the more I saw myself in him. It was weird how I didn't notice before. Shit. Even a 5 year old noticed the similarities between us before I did. When he spoke, his voice was deep and it caught my attention. I didn't realize it 'til now since he'd only allowed himself to speak one worded answers.

"I am Llaw Madoc Owain. I am a survivor of the Mandan tribe. The history of my people, as have been told to me countless times, is extensive and very unusual. We can track my lineage almost to the beginning of time. My people traveled from Wales. We were known as the "White Indians." My ancestor, Prince Madoc Owain of Wales came to these lands over 800 years ago. Slowly my people became obsolete, most of them dying of smallpox and cholera during the 1800's. Others moved to nearby tribes mixing our blood with theirs. Our numbers continued to dwindle down as our remaining tribe members joined with the Hidatsa and Arikara on the Fort Berthold Reservation. My grandmother is the Owain. She never mentioned my grandfather. And now I know why. My family felt strongly about clinging tightly to our heritage. My great grandfather would have never approved of the union between his daughter and a member of a different tribe. It was his way of trying to preserve our bloodline," he paused taking a chance for him to capture his breath. I noticed, recounting his - almost non-existent family's history was hard on him.

"Amazing." I heard Edward say. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I am quite fascinated by your people. Please don't misinterpret my interest, it's just…I've read a lot about various tribes and I remember reading about these "White Indians" as they called them. So, could I assume that this is where your unique shade of eye color comes from," he said eagerly. Leave it to Edward to know about a tribe I didn't even knew existed.

"Yes," Llaw said quickly. "There is more," he said hesitantly. He looked towards Edward and said, "Since you seem to be the type to read a lot, have you read anything on Welsh Mythology." Edward remained quite for what seemed like a while. You could tell from his face he was concentrating on something. Probably something about Llaw's thoughts. Edward was always known for being the methodical one. When something piqued his interest, he would dive full on into the topic until he exhausted all resources on the subject matter. It was both maddening and ingenious. As if hearing my thoughts, his head pops up and he starts shaking his head. We all looked at him to fill us in but he continued shaking his head and said, "No! This is something he has to tell you. He is truly a mythical creature." I looked at everyone else and I noticed Jasper. He must have come back down during the retelling of Llaw's family history. The others seemed equally intrigued, if not more so by this new revelation.

"Well hurry up. Spit it out already," I heard Emm say impatiently. I heard a loud 'thwack' in the background and I knew Jas must have smacked Emm upside the head.

"Shit Jas. Next time you wanna get frisky aim lower," I heard Emm say earning him a glare from Doc.

I chuckled. I glanced back towards Llaw and I saw him yawn. He must be exhausted. "You can continue this another time, if you want. I know you must be tired." He grinned and said, "Its okay. It's best to get it out." I nodded in agreement and then heard Llaw continue, "In Welsh Mythology there is a story about Blodewedd and Lleu Llaw Gyffes. It is said that the God, Math used to prop his feet on virgins while resting from war. Gwydion (a magician) introduced him to his sister, Arianrhod. Math asked her to jump over his rod to verify her virginity. Arianrhod immediately gave birth to her first son Dylan proving that she was not as innocent as they believed. She abandoned Dylan and as she fled the scene a lump of flesh dropped from her body. Gwydion picked up the lump of flesh and concealed in his chest. He later opened his chest and revealed the lump had turned into a child. This child was Lleu Llaw Gyffes.

I heard Llaw exhale. He looked up at all of us; I knew he wasn't sure if he should continue. I don't know about the others, but I was spellbound. I wanted him to go on so I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, Lleu Llaw Gyffes was cursed three times by Arianrhod. The first curse was condemning anyone from naming him except by her. The second was that only she could arm him. And third was that he would have no human wife. It is said, while visiting court, he had a love affair with a goddess and they produced a male child, Rhodri Mawr also known as Roderick the Great – the first ruler of Wales. Anyways, something happened between those two and he meets Blodeuwedd and they wed. Blodeuwedd was woman created by Gwydion and Math, out of flowers of oak, broom and meadowsweet," Llaw stretches and continues on.

"This is where I'm confused. Not because I didn't understand the stories, but because over the years bits and pieces were lost. Anyways," I heard him say. "Blodeuwedd, had an affair with Gronw (Lord of Pennilyn) and he lets it escape - his knowledge of how to kill Lleu. Blodeuwedd then arranges for Gronw to kill Lleu. As Gronw throws a spear towards Lleu, Lleu transforms into an eagle and flies away. Eventually Lleu returns and there is a duel between him and Gronw. In the end, they both die," he took a deep breath and sighed. "There are written records found of males in my family that could shape shift into an eagle. Our tribe was very skeptical. You see, no one really lived long enough to confirm if the stories were true or not. It is said, that every hundred years, Lleu's spirit is reborn in the form of man. But it can not be any man. It must be a male who is a descendant of him."

Emmett looked dumbfounded. Maybe it was too much information for him to take all at once. "So, other than the name, what does this have to do with you?" I heard him say.

I was a bit confused too but I had the brains to at least act like I understood. Doc was still in shock. I guess he's been around long enough to have heard these stories. Well at least parts of them.

Edward looked towards Emm and I then said, "Lleu Llaw Gyffes had an illegitimate child with a goddess. That child was Rhodri Mawr, the first ruler of Wales. Prince Madoc Owain of Wales is a descendant of Rhodri Mawr. The kingdom of Wales has been ruled by the Owain family since the beginning.

'Ohhhh,' I thought. Well, when you phrase it like that, it was easier to swallow. Shit, I would hate to have to try to repeat that history to someone else.

Then I heard Emm, "Soooo! He's like, the Great, Great Grandson, for like, a hundred times removed of Lleu Llaw Gyffes."

"Very good Emmett. Glad that you're – like – finally caught up," I said in a mocking voice. I looked back towards Llaw and said, "So, how is it you ended up in our area? I mean, this has to be more than a coincidence, right. It's a long ways from North Dakota to Forks, Washington."

"Well, my mother past away giving birth to me. My father, Lleu was grief streaking from the loss of my mother that he died of a broken heart. Well at least that's what my grandmother said. It was my grandmother Ari who raised me. One day, I was on my way home from the store. I took a short cut through the woods. As I was walking, I felt my skin prickle into goose bumps, and then I heard someone behind me. I looked back and there was a male and a female near the stream I had passed. I don't know what they wanted but they began to follow me. I didn't stick around. I started to run with all that I had. I could feel them gaining on me so I pressed forward to the point where my legs felt as if they would fall off – and in that moment, I transformed into a eagle. I couldn't believe it, but I continued flying until I got home and flew through the open kitchen window. My grandmother was in the living room. I didn't know what to do, so I flew to her. She wasn't shocked. She held out her arm to me so that I could perch myself on her and said, "Hi Llaw. I see you found our families secret." From that day on, she helped me understand my new form and how it came about. When she passed away, I was alone. As I began storing away all her personal belongings, I stumbled upon her journals. She had over 30 journals, each bearing witness to her life. It was there that I found out about the man who had father a child with her. She didn't mention his name, but said he was from a tribe in La Push. I decided then that I was going to find out more about my other side. I took flight, because my family didn't have much money and most of what we had I used on the funeral. I guess, in my plans, I never thought about the distance or needing to feed my human side. As I reached the borders of Washington, I became sick. It became harder to stay in my eagle form because of the fever. It overwhelmed me. I guess, I must have did something right, because I found you," he said shyly keeping his eyes on the floor.

Well damn. I didn't know what to say. Fate was a mysterious bitch sometimes, but it seemed that this time, she got it right.

I looked around and noticed the whole Cullen family were scattered about in the basement. I was so engrossed in his story that I didn't hear Blondie, Alice, Esme or Bella enter. I looked towards Bella and said, "Where's Nessie?"

"She's upstairs with Seth," I heard her say. Before I could say anything else she continued, "He arrived not too long ago. You know Seth, Jacob. He won't leave you alone until he gets answers." I nodded my head in acceptance.

"Well. It would seem that we have a new friend of the family. Am I right, Jacob?" Esme said. I looked towards Llaw and found him staring at the floor again. "Yes Esme. It would seem that we do," I said as I heard Blondie groan in absolute disgust. With that both she and Emmett made their exit heading back upstairs.

"Llaw is it. How about you head upstairs and freshen up? If you're hungry again, I can whip you up something to eat?" Esme said in her motherly tone. I was grateful to her and to the rest of the Cullen's. It was enough for them to accept me due to my friendship with Bella and imprinting on their youngest member, but they went out of their way to accept my pack as well. And I would never forget that.

"It's because YOU ARE our friend Jacob. It's as simple as that," Edward said picking up my thoughts.

Llaw looked at me unsure what to say so I told him, "Go upstairs. You need a shower anyways. We can eat after your done and then I'll introduce you to everyone. I'll even call the pack over – if that's okay with you guys," looking towards Doc and Esme.

"Sure, sure Jacob," I heard Doc say. I couldn't help but laugh at hearing Doc repeat my trademark saying. Maybe I was rubbing off on them.

"It was bound to happen with as much time you spend here," said Edward.

As if on cue I said, "Sure Sure, Eddie. Whatever you say." With that the whole room erupted in laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry. I didn't know it was going to take me this long to post this Chapter. I must have rewritten this Chapter 6 times. It's basically filler. Don't worry. There are more exciting things up ahead, so please hang in there. For all who left reviews, thank you so much. It was balm to my very agitated soul. _

_Previously on Chapter Five_

_Llaw looked at me unsure what to say so I told him, "Go upstairs. You need a shower anyways. We can eat after your done and then I'll introduce you to everyone. I'll even call the pack over – if that's okay with you guys," looking towards Doc and Esme._

"_Sure, sure Jacob," I heard Doc say. I couldn't help but laugh at hearing Doc repeat my trademark saying. Maybe I was rubbing off on them._

"_It was bound to happen with as much time you spend here," said Edward._

_As if on cue I said, "Sure Sure, Eddie. Whatever you say." With that the whole room erupted in laughter._

Chapter Six

While Llaw was taking a shower upstairs, I went straight to the living room spotting Seth playing Mario Go Cart with Nessie. They both must have sensed me 'cause they simultaneously turned their heads in my direction.

"Jakey," I heard the angel beckon to me as she dropped her remote and raced into my arms. I gave her a tight squeeze, lifted her up in my arms and kissed her cheek.

"So what have you been up to Miss?" I said as I held her in my arms. She immediately tried to wiggle free from my grasp, but I wasn't having it. I knew what she did today, but I wanted to hear her version.

I pulled her face back in my direction so she could look me in my eye. I could tell she was trying to avoid eye contact but soon gave up and said, "Ahhh Jake. I just wanted to have some fun." She reached up with her two little hands and grasped my face. She began projecting today's events to me_. _

_I saw myself sleeping next to her bed and I could feel the happiness radiating from her. I could also feel mischief and sadness as her father walked in just as she was about pounce on me. I had to laugh; the disappointment on her face was hilarious. She showed me our encounter in the hallway and then me carrying her down to Bells. As she was eating her lunch, Rosalie came into the kitchen, wrinkled her nose and said to Alice, "She's starting to smell like the mutt more and more each day." Alice laughed and tousled Nessie's hair. Nessie was fuming. I could feel her irritation at Blondie's comments.. She didn't understand yet, but Nessie was always sensitive when the subject under discussion was me. She was very protective of me and my feelings. I saw her feign being full, kissed Bella and disappeared upstairs. In her inhuman speed, I saw her pour out the content of Blondie's very expensive shampoo down the drain and began filling it up with conditioner. And to get Alice back for tousling her hair, I saw her sneak into Pixie's room, grabbing arm full of shoes and running into her grandparent's room to stuff the shoes under Esme's bed._

It would have taken a human child, hours to accomplish this feat, but this little misfit did it in a matter of minutes. I was so proud of her. Of course, I didn't let her know it.

"Reneesme. Bedtime," I heard Bella call from upstairs. Nessie immediately buried her face into my chest. As I began hearing the thump of footsteps descend down the stairs I yelled out loud, "I'll bring her up Bells." As I approached the steps, I found Llaw coming downstairs looking refreshed and happy. It was probably his first real shower since leaving his home. "You feeling good," I said more of a question rather than a statement.

"Hell yeah! I didn't realize how filthy I was. I'm surprise I still have skin left on," he sounded more relax. Nessie was still in my arms and I felt her tense up as she looked at my cousin. She probably remembered him from this morning's hunt.

"Llaw, I want you to meet two very important people. This is Nessie," I said with so much pride. Nessie peered over to Llaw and said a quick, "Hi," before she laid her head back down.

"Hi Nessie. You're a very pretty girl" Llaw smiled at Nessie, but his attention was more on the figure sitting on the couch. I looked down and saw Nessie smile back. I returned my attention back to Llaw.

"Seth. Come here bro." He looked uncomfortable, but I saw him drop the remote on the couch and headed his way to us.

"Seth. This is Llaw, my cousin. Llaw this is Seth Clearwater, one of my best friends and member of my pack." I stood back and watched the different emotions that played across their faces. It was almost comical. Seth looked angry, shocked and then confused. Llaw on the other hand took it all in stride and tried not to be intimidated by another tall figure.

I looked at both of them and said, "You two stay here. Let me run Nessie upstairs for bed and I'll be back." I didn't wait for a response as I sprinted upstairs. I heard Nessie complain about not wanting to go to sleep, but I pressed forward to Edward's old bedroom. I met up with Bella as she was exiting Alice's room. "Bella, I have to get back downstairs. I left Seth below with Llaw and I want to get going to La Push. Billy's waiting for him." She simply nodded her head and took Nessie from my arms. Before turning towards the bedroom I reached over, brushed Nessie's bangs away from her eyes and kissed her cheeks. "Goodnight Nessie. Sweet dreams." As I headed towards the direction of the stairs, I heard her say, "Nite Jakey." I turned around to look at her but they had both disappeared in the room. I started heading downstairs when I picked up an argument coming from the living room. Shit. I knew it was too soon to leave those two together.

"I don't know who you think you are but this is my territory." I heard Seth say.

"Whatever. Just get use to this face 'cause I ain't going nowhere," Llaw said.

What the hell was wrong with them. This ain't even our house. Seth knows better than to start a fight in Esme's living room. I started to hurry downstairs when I heard, "Oh yeah, you want to put some money on it," Seth said with a little hint of annoyance.

"Shit yeah. You bettah get on the bus 'cause I'm taking you to school." Llaw's voice was more of a threat.

I got to the bottom of the stairs, quickly entering the living room when I said, "You two better cut that sh…" I stopped immediately. I peered at the two bodies before me, moving with so much intensity that they didn't even notice I had returned. "Take that you ass," Seth said enthusiastically. "I'm the king of this here shit," he continued as he did a victory dance in front of the t.v.

"Seth." I said looking at these two fools before me. Seth must have won the race on Mario Go Cart. Seth immediately looked at me shyly before saying, "Come on Jake. It's just a game," he said.

Llaw looked up at me and started to laugh. "Are all of them like this Jake?" I could almost hear the anticipation in his voice. I just nodded my head.

"Look. It's after 8:00. We need to head back to La Push," I looked towards Seth and said, "Where are the others?"

"They didn't know I came here. Quil and Embry are at the Rez and Leah went shoppin' with mom."

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

"I came in my car. I didn't want you to know I was coming," he said apologetically knowing damn well he disobeyed me.

"We need to go. Billy's waiting and he's probably worried. I'm going to let these guys know that were taking off." I rushed to the kitchen and I could already see Esme packing food into plastic containers. Damn, I forgot she cooked.

"Sorry Esme. It's just that Billy is waiting to see Llaw."

She shook her head and said, "Don't worry Jacob. Edward already told me you had to go. Please take the food home to Billy and share it with the boys."

"Thanks Esme. You're the best," I said as she handed me the bag that held container's filled with food. "Please let Carlisle know that I appreciate his help today."

She nodded her head, "No problem Jake. You're family too."

I headed towards the living room and saw Edward talking to Seth and Llaw. I nodded to him and said silently, _'Thanks for everything Eddie. Let Nessie know that I'll be by in the morning.' _He simply nodded his head and walked us out to through the garage. After another round of goodbyes, we headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains some graphic content and language. Not much, just some.

_Previously on Chapter Six_

"_We need to go. Billy's waiting and he's probably worried. I'm going to let these guys know that were taking off." I rushed to the kitchen and I could already see Esme packing food into plastic containers. Damn, I forgot she cooked._

"_Sorry Esme. It's just that Billy is waiting to see Llaw."_

_She shook her head and said, "Don't worry Jacob. Edward already told me you had to go. Please take the food home to Billy and share it with the boys."_

"_Thanks Esme. You're the best," I said as she handed me the bag that held container's filled with food. "Please let Carlisle know that I appreciate his help today."_

_She nodded her head, "No problem Jake. You're family too."_

_I headed towards the living room and saw Edward talking to Seth and Llaw. I nodded to him and said silently, __'Thanks for everything Eddie. Let Nessie know that I'll be by in the morning.' __He simply nodded his head and walked us out to through the garage. After another round of goodbyes, we headed home._

Chapter Seven

It was a short drive back to La Push. We were pulling up on the dirt road leading to my home. Immediately, I felt prickling sensation radiate throughout my spine. My wolf senses kicked in. Something felt off. All of the lights in and around my house were off. I looked at Seth, he had an uneasy look upon his face and I knew he felt the same thing. He quickly put the truck in neutral and cut the ignition, allowing us to roll into my drive way riding on the remaining energy from the engine. It was quiet, eerily so. In a low whisper, I told both Seth and Llaw to phase and run the perimeter as I check the house. I got out of the truck and took in my surroundings. As I approached closer to my house, I noticed something flash in the corner of my eye and then it hit me, _'Vampire.' _I let out a roar that vibrated from my soul, "PHASE NOOOW!" I instantly phased, leaving behind my shredded clothes and gave chase. I followed the scent; it was close but still a ways ahead of me. I was running along the forest path parallel to First Beach.

'_Jake. We're running east. We picked up two other scents. Be safe,'_ I felt Seth's thoughts.

'_Be safe,'_ I responded. I let out a howl escape my lips. If any of the other wolves were about - they would hear it. The trail began heading east. I continued to pursue the chase when the trail disappeared. I was a couple miles away from the Cullen's Residence. I put my nose to the ground trying to pick up the smell of the intruder.

'_Jake. Jake. We're here. What happened man? I smell vampire on Quileute land,'_ Embry said.

'_I knew we couldn't trust those blood suckers,'_ Paul shouted.

'_Jacob. Jared and the twins are running the perimeter,'_ Sam said.

'_Sam. Someone needs to stay back and protect the Rez. Seth and Llaw are heading East trailing two vamps. I was in pursuit of the third one when I lost his scent. Let me know if anything happens.' _I continued running east when I picked up Seth, Llaw and two other scents. None of these vamps were familiar.

_'Llaw? Who's Llaw?_' I heard Paul ask.

'_Not now - dip shit. Run the perimeters. Everyone, Be safe,'_ I said and tuned everyone out. It was a useful tool that. I couldn't really tune out the minds of both packs, but I could turn the volume down so that they weren't in the forefront of my mind.

'_JA-COOB,'_ I heard Quil's yell. _'Jake. It's Billy. He's been bitten.'_ Oh no. Fuck no…no, no, no…this can't be. _'Nooooo,'_ I yelled. Think Jacob. Think, think, think. Billy needs you. Ugggghhh! What the hell is happening?

_'Quil. Tell Sam to throw an ice pack on Billy's hand. It'll help soothe the burning, but it won't stop the process. I'm going to get Carlisle. LET HIM KNOW TO LET CARLISLE IN. You got that,'_ I practically yelled at him.

'_We got it Jake. Quil's on his way back to your house. Find those bloodsuckers, Jake. Find them and kill them,'_ I heard Paul say. I was already near the cottage when I heard the front door open and saw an image zoom towards the direction of the main house. In the distance, I could hear Eddie call Carlisle. In a flash, Eddie returned and I could hear screeching tires hit pavement. "Jacob, Carlisle is on his way. Let's go," he said as we headed back into the forest. We shot off into the night. I tried to reconnect with the Seth and Llaw to see if there was any progress. I could hear Seth loud and clear. He was still in route, but I couldn't hear Llaw's thoughts. _'Seth. Where's Llaw?'_ I sounded more worried than I wanted him to know. I mean, this will be my cousin's first real interaction with non-friendly vampires. I didn't once take into consideration how he felt.

'_Jake. He's fine. When we started giving chase, he immediately changed into an eagle. He told me that he'll get a better view from above,'_ I heard Seth say. I almost stumbled on my front paws. I totally forgot that Llaw could shift into an eagle. I could hear the shock resonating from the other wolves' thoughts. _'Don't get distracted. Focus on finding the enemy,'_ I thought out to them.

Edward began picking up the pace. He must have smelled vampires nearby. I heard two sets of foot steps trailing from behind me. I turned my head back to see Emm and Jas following behind me. We began spreading out. All of us heading eastbound about a hundred yards between us. We were sweeping the area.

I heard it first. The squaw from above sounded in the air and I knew we were getting closer. I heard a familiar growl and I saw Seth surrounded by five new born vamps. I could hear them taunt him. "Look what we have here boys. It's one of those mutts from La Push," I heard the tall blond one say. They were so absorbed in themselves that they didn't hear me approach. As I got closer I immediately called out, _'Eddie. I've found them. There are five of them.' _

I sped up my pace, reached the clearing and immediately sailed through the air taking the blond one with me. I didn't give him a chance to react. I sank my teeth into his neck and with a flick of my head I began dismembering him. I could feel his hands sink deeply into my fur as if to puncture me with his finger nails, but I was too fast. One by one, I started pulling him apart limb-from-stinking- limb. I turned around and I could see that Jas had already started a fire burning. Seth was in battle with a tall vamp. He was a huge muscular fellow. I had every faith that Seth could handle himself, I wasn't worried. What shock me more was seeing Llaw in eagle form swooping down from the sky pecking at the vampire's face, while Edward was making short work on the rest of his opponent. Emmett seemed to be toying with opponent. It was as if he was purposely taunting him. I could hear him loud and clear,"Ahhh! You missed me. Boo hoo! You want to try that again, but this time....mean it." I shook my head, _'Fuckin' Emmett.'_

I heard the crunch of leaves behind me. I saw the fifth vampire on the north side of the clearing. I spotted him immediately. He was trying to flee the scene. I immediately gave chase. It was him. His scent....his scent is the one I picked up from the house. He was the bastard that bit my father and I was going to make him suffer. I quickly caught up to him and jumped onto his back. All I could see was red. My anger was invading my whole being and I had to quickly tap down on that shit before I got myself hurt. I couldn't give him that advantage. I leaped on to his back snapping his head. There was a cracking sound but his head was still attached. I felt his hand reach up and he yanked me over his shoulder. I was thrown forward on to the floor and I embraced the impact. I rolled over on my side and got myself back up on to my paws. I looked over to him and saw him try to set his head back right. I made my move again. I threw my body on him and sank my teeth into his arm detaching it from its socket. This time I didn't wait, aiming for his head, I swiped my paw with claws extended and relieved him of his burden. His head landed with a thud on the floor. I felt him claw his way onto my fur but I quickly sank my teeth into his forearm and turned my entire body in a 360 degree motion, dislodging his arm from its home. One by one, I pulled him off - piece by fucking piece. I took my time and reveled in distroying him. It wasn't the revenge I had initially wanted, but it was enough for now.

Jas came towards me, taking in the scene before me and with a chuckle he said, "You just couldn't wait for me, could you?" He began collecting all the pieces of body parts from the floor and threw them in the fire. There was a purple haze that filled the air. I looked for Seth and he was on the floor in human form. I was about to phase back when Edward said, "He's okay. He's just tired." I heard a squaw in close proximity and I knew Llaw was safe as well. There was a racket coming from the trees and then a thud. I saw an embarrass Llaw walking into the clearing, butt naked. Emmett took off his jacket and through it over to Llaw. It didn't cover much, but Llaw looked more relaxed.

'_Shit. Billy? We got to go.'_

Edward filled the rest in as we started to make a run for La Push. Seth phased back and was running along side of me. I began calling out to my brothers, _'How's Billy?'_

'_Jake. Carlisle is still with him. We've been running patrols. We don't know,'_ I heard Jared say.

Arrrggghhh! '_Can I get a pair of eyes on the situation, please? We're on our way back.' _I was frustrated and scared. I couldn't be there for him and I wanted to be there.

'_I'm on it Jake. I'm almost there,'_ Embry said as I saw him run towards my house. I kept on running with my heart pounding in my chest. I felt a twist in my stomach as I saw my father through Embry's eyes. Carlisle was hunched over my father. They had set him on top of the table. I saw the distress on Doc's face. He looked sad. There was a trail of blood oozing down the corner of his lip. I knew then he must have tried to suck out the venom. We finally approached the house. I could hear several heartbeats in the house, but it was one heartbeat in particular that caught my attention. It was abnormally slow.

I phased back and ran into the house. I didn't give a shit if I was naked as the day I was born. I made my way into the living room forcing my way through the crowd. I reached for my father's hand and brought it to my lips. A whimper escaped my lips as I saw the bruises on his face and his arms. He tried to protect himself and I wasn't here. What was the use of being a wolf if I couldn't protect my own dad? "No!" I demanded. "You can't leave us dad. We need you. I need you," I cried. I looked up towards Doc, "Carlisle, please. Please, save my father," I pleaded.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I tried everything I could. There is nothing more I can do for him," I heard him say with so much pain in his voice.

"Noooo! This can't be," I couldn't stop the tears. I looked at my father's face. He was lying there silently. I never gave him enough credit. My father had so much pride for our people and our heritage. I was just a shadow of a man compared to him. Him. I continue to cry.

My heart felt like it was ripping into a million pieces. It was killing me. "Dad…Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." I picked his body up into my arms and I continued to sob, rocking him back and forth, "You have to live. You have too," I said in a choked out sob. "You said you would never leave us. You said you would live to see your grandchildren," I cried. I heard someone sobbing next to me; I looked up to see Rachel holding his other hand. "I'm sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry," I said, trying to make her understand. She just nodded her head as silent tears cascaded down her face. I continued to hold onto my father. I didn't realize there was a commotion coming from the door way. Then I heard Eddie, "Jacob. Move." I ignored him and thought, _'Leave me in peace, Edward.'_

"You need to move now, Jacob."

A/N: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to end it on a cliff hanger. Really, I didn't. In order for me to set up Chapter Eight, I had to end it there.

Believe you – me, this was one hell of a chapter for me to write, especially in the end. I will not reveal anything yet, but have some faith in the unknown.

Thank you again to all those who left reviews. I am very humbled by your words and they inspire me to continue on.

I'll probably finish Chapter Eight sometime early next week. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Next Chapter will be good. I promise.

Thanks again

AmarisBane


	8. Chapter 8

Top of Form

_Previously on Chapter 7_

_My heart felt like it was ripping into a million pieces. It was killing me. "Dad…Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." I picked his body up into my arms and I continued to sob, rocking him back and forth, "You have to live. You have too," I said in a choked out sob. "You said you would never leave us. You said you would live to see your grandchildren," I cried. I heard someone sobbing next to me; I looked up to see Rachel holding his other hand. "I'm sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry," I said, trying to make her understand. She just nodded her head as silent tears cascaded down her face. I continued to hold onto my father. I didn't realize there was a commotion coming from the door way. Then I heard Eddie, "Jacob. Move." I ignored him and thought, 'Leave me in peace, Edward.'_  
_"You need to move now, Jacob."_

Chapter 8

"Move, Jacob," I heard Eddie say as I felt his cold hands grasp under my armpits, half lifting and half dragging me away from my father. I felt something hit me square on my chest. I looked down at the object and realized someone just threw a towel at me. I looked quizzically at the towel and realized I was still naked. I began to struggle out of his hold on me when I peered up and saw Llaw walk in. He had no shirt on, just a pair of jean shorts. His hair was hanging down past his shoulders and his eyes were darker than usual. I grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around my waist.

"What the hell is going on here?" I shouted.

"Jacob. Just shut up and don't interrupt him," Eddie said.

I looked all around the room and everyone seemed to be stunned into silence. It felt as if, in that moment, time stood still. There was only one person allowed to move and that was Llaw. I watched him as he approached my father. His movements were filled with intent. The determination was clear, but how was he going to try to save my dad. I saw him pull something out of his pocket. He began placing - what looked to be three smooth rocks - above the wound where my father was bitten, near his heart and on his forehead. I didn't realize 'til now, but my father had gone completely still. Gone were the sounds pain or discomfort that escaped his lips. Gone was the twitching coming from his body. If I couldn't hear his faint heart beating, I would have thought him dead.

I began hearing a murmur coming from Llaw's lips. It was as if he was in a trance. The words were not clear so I couldn't decipher what he was saying. He continued to whisper his words as if he was humming a chorus to a song all the while his hands moved above my dad as if he was gathering the air around him. There was a loud deafening clap that filled the room and then he began rubbing his hands. He placed his hands on the rocks that covered my dad's heart and wound then he exhaled as if pushing his energy into the rocks. On and on again, he repeated this process but his ministration was persistent. Llaw began to rock slightly back and forth as he continued on. His whispers were becoming louder with each round that he would complete. His hands began moving faster that they seemed blurred. As he touched the rocks, the inanimate objects would take on a subtle glow as if it was breathing life. I was beyond amaze. I didn't quite know what was going on, but than I did. I knew, in some way, Llaw was trying to preserve my father's life. I knew it was a long shot, but what other options did we have. I closed my eyes and willed for it to be true.

There was a gust of wind that nearly knocked me off my axis. I opened my eyes and realized everyone was still frozen in place. Llaw had just placed his hands on the rocks and exhaled. There was one more resounding clap that filled the air and then time resumed.

Everything happened all at once. Llaw had fallen to the floor. Edward rushed to him and began checking on his vitals. There was a loud buzzing sound that spread through my living room caused by everyone's whispers. Carlisle immediately went to my father.

"What the hell was that?" Paul's obnoxious voice broke through the cloud of murmurs.

Before I could say anything, I heard Doc's voice. "Jake. He's awake."

I hurried to the table and grasped my father's hand. "Dad?" I said hesitantly. I was still scared. I didn't know what to expect. As I looked down at his face, his eyes were opened. He tried to speak but his voice was hoarse. I saw his lips move slowly but there was no sound.

"He's saying Llaw's name. He wants to know, "Where's Llaw?" Edward said from the other side of the table.

"He's here dad. I think he saved your life, but something happened to him. Edward's working on him right now." I tried to sound reassuring, but I knew I failed. Dad just nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"How's he doing Eddie?" I asked.

"His mind is blank again. He's breathing and I can hear his heart but that's it." I don't know if anyone else noticed Edward's tone, but there was more to this than Eddie was letting on. Edward was always sure about things, yet something in his voice made me uneasy. He looked towards me not saying a word but the small nod of his head before he looked back down at Llaw was answer enough.

Rachel came towards the table, "Jake. Go put some clothes on. I'll stay with dad." I looked at her and grabbed her into a bear hug.

"I really am so-," she cut me off placing her pointer finger on my lips.

"He knows Jacob. You didn't ask to become Alpha. It is what the fates and our ancestors decided you to be," she said and then continued as she looked at the members of the pack. "Protecting the Quileute Nation comes with sacrifice. How can you choose one to save many? If anyone could understand that concept, it would be Billy."

When did she become wise? Right at that moment, she sounded just like our father. It would be something he'd say. And I knew her words rang true. I stared at her long and hard. We all had to accept our fate, as she said, with little or no say. It was a part of who we are and what we became when we first turned into wolves. I kissed her and then made my way to my room to get dress.

I came back and Rachel had already put the boys to use. Billy was lying in his room. I peeked in and Carlisle was already doing his diagnostic on him. I looked towards the living room and noticed that the loveseat was already folded out into a bed and they had laid Llaw down on it. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. I went and sat on the end of the sofa-bed and watched him. I didn't know how I would ever thank him for saving my dad. He's only been a part of my life for one day and yet he's has been faced with more series of unfortunate events than one person should ever have to endure.

I looked up and everyone had moved outside. Probably to give our two occupants some much needed rest. Rachel was in the kitchen cooking. I got up to head outside when I bumped into Leah.

"Watch it big head," she said. I looked at her as her expression softened. She gave me a quick hug and said, "I'm sorry to hear about Billy. We came as soon as Quil called." I simply nodded my head. "I'll talk to you later okay. I think Rachel needs my help in the kitchen." And with that she stepped into the house.

As I stepped onto my front porch everyone grew silent as I felt their eyes become focused on me. I already knew what they wanted, an explanation. I exhaled and began to tell what should be dubbed, "The Llaw Story," the best that I could.

Everyone was pretty much stunned speechless. Well, practically everyone.

"So what? On top of being a long lost cousin. He hails from some mythical family that allows him to turn to an eagle, on top of being a wolf and now can heal the sick," Paul voice said filled with mockery.

"Yes!"

"Well damn. How can I be down?" Embry said.

I looked at them a bit disgruntled, but I understood their reaction stemmed from curiosity.

"Here I am thinking we were cool and everything 'cause we can shift into wolves and here comes this joker holding all the aces in his hand," Jared said in a casual manner, but I sensed an awe in his voice.

"We are cool, dip weed. Just in our own special way," I heard Leah say through the kitchen window. I saw Rachel standing next to her with a dumbfounded look on her face. They must have been listening in when I recounted today's events to both packs.

"Regardless of what he is, he is most definitely one of us. And that's all that matters," I heard Sam say.

Leave it to Sam to be the practical one. I nodded my head in agreement and then turned to walk towards Edward. He was on the phone at the opposite side of the patio. As I got closer he finished his conversation and closed his phone. "It would seem that my daughter is giving Bella a hard time." I laughed knowingly as I have fell victim to Nessie's fits when trying to put her to bed.

On to serious matters I asked him, "So, what's the verdict?"

"I really don't know Jake. He's out like before."

"But?"

"But before, when he was working on Billy….there was something different coming from him," he said as he scratched his head. "It is as if he channeled another being into him. I saw him think about it when he was by the door. There was a brief glimpse of someone chanting over a body doing the exact same thing he did and I sensed doubt come from him. As if he wasn't sure he could do it. And just like that, it overwhelmed him. I don't know what triggered it. Maybe it was the thought of losing another family member or seeing your reaction to losing Billy that caused it. I don't know," he still sounded mystified.

"I'll wait until he wakes up to find out the answers. I'm just grateful."

We began walking back towards the group of both pack members that had now congregated on my front lawn. I heard Eddie say he was going to check on Llaw and then he disappeared in the house.

I looked at the scene before me. Embry was wrestling with Jared on the grass. The others were jeering at them. Seth noticed that I was standing outside of their circle and walked over to me.

"What's up, Boss?" He knew I hated to be called that, but he always did it to get my attention.

"Shit." I said as a matter of fact. "All we can do it wait it out."

"The guys are really shaken up about Llaw. If they didn't witness it, I don't think they would believe it. Damn. Even I find myself jealous of his abilities," I noticed as he uttered the last sentence he look down towards his feet as if admitting to a crime.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "After today, I don't think anything can shock me anymore."

And I turned and walked into the house to see Billy.

A/N:

Thanks to everyone for being patient. I know I've said many thanks and appreciation to those who leave reviews, but I forgot to mention those who also add my story to your favorites. I am honored. I hope you were satisfied with this chapter. Don't worry, there is still more to come.


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Chapter Eight_

"_What's up, Boss?" He knew I hated to be called that, but he always did it to get my attention._

"_Shit." I said as a matter of fact. "All we can do it wait it out."_

"_The guys are really shaken up about Llaw. If they didn't witness it, I don't think they would have believed it. Damn. Even I find myself jealous of his abilities," I noticed as he uttered the last sentence he look down towards his feet as if admitting to a crime._

_I grabbed him by the shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "After today, I don't think anything can shock me anymore."_

_And I turned and walked into the house to see Billy._

Chapter Nine

Dad was a little more alert than he was before. He could string along a couple of words at the most, but even that would tire him out.

Carlisle and Edward had left after they made sure both dad and Llaw were okay. Before they left Doc said, "He's going to be feisty, Jacob. Just make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous and that he gets plenty of rest. Don't hesitate to call me if needed." I nodded my head and said my thanks.

I looked towards my father and gave his hands a quick squeeze of reassurance and said, "In due time, dad. I'm just happy that you're recovering."

He nodded his head. I saw a single tear slide down the side of his face as he closed his eyes. I reached over and gently wiped it away. "Dad. Just relax and allow your body to heal in its natural course." I could tell he was just itching to get out of bed. He was never one to stay put. Always an active person, even when he became a paraplegic. I stood up, pulled the covers near my father's chest and kissed his forehead. "Rest Billy. And that's an order," I said light heartedly as I made my exit. I knew very well, if my dad could talk he would have had a few colorful words for me.

I walked back into the living room and noticed that the girls had finished cooking. They were carrying the food outside and placing it on our fold up card table. I stood at the front door and signaled to the boys to get the remaining items in the kitchen. I glanced over to Llaw and noticed that he was still in a peaceful sleep. I said a silent prayer for a quick recovery and headed out to the front patio.

I sat down on one of our plastic patio chairs and rested my head in my hands. I was tired. The physical and emotional rollercoaster my body went through today will be enough to render me unconscious for a good 12 hours. I was slowly allowing my body into down time when I felt a nudge on my head. I looked up and Rachel was in front of me with a plate of food. I grabbed the plate and realized everyone was already eating. I smiled at her before she walked back to her seat near Paul. I looked down at my plate trying to remember the last time I ate. Then I remembered that Esme had prepared food for us earlier.

"Seth. Could you grab Esme's containers of food in the truck?"

Before Seth could get up both Brady and Colin were making a run for the truck. "I got first dibs," I heard Brady say as he tried to trip Colin.

"We'll see about that," Colin said avoiding Brady's attempt to deter him from reaching the driver side.

Everyone began laughing. The wolf pack was known to have insatiable appetites, but it was there constant need to out do one another that filled our days with fits of laughter. I looked around the patio and noticed the younger members of Sam's pack were missing. I looked towards Sam and asked, "Where are the others?"

"Jared walked Kim home. Kyle, Matt, Eli, Yuma and the twins are running patrols."

I simply nodded my head. Kyle, Matt, Eli, Yuma and the twins (Chaska & Chayton) were the last 6 members to turn since the Volturi incident.

I leaned back in my chair and attempted to eat. Normally, my food would have disappeared in matter of seconds, but my mind was on other things. It was probably well past midnight. I looked towards everyone, engrossed in their own little world. The voyeur in me surfaced and began observing mostly the two couples in the room. Paul and Rachel were Paul and my sister. It was hard to explain. They got married a while ago, but it still takes some time to get use to. Paul is and still remains that itch that you can't reach. He's irritating and drives you mad, bu……my train of thought broke as Rachel's laughter reached my ear. See that, that right there is Paul's only redeeming quality. He loves my sister and always….and I do mean always….makes her laugh. Not the hahaha kind of laugh. No. It's the full on - tummy hurting, side splitting, eyes squinting, can't catch your breath, 'bout to pee in your pants - kind of laughter. With that much laughter in their lives, I knew my sister would be okay.

I looked away and peered towards Sam and Emily holding hands as they were talking. I watched as Sam leaned over to whisper something into Emily's ear and she began to giggle as she swatted his arm. Sam was a happier man now days. He was more relaxed, instead of being an uptight ass he used to be. In actuality, I have Emily to thank. They didn't always have it easy. Although they loved each other, Emily didn't always agree with the hatred that festered within Sam towards the Cullen's. She liked Bella and therefore became her champion. I couldn't help but think back to when things weren't always good between both of our packs. Nearly two years ago, when I made the decision to leave Sam's pack, I did it of my own accord. I knew I was leaving my home and friends, but I didn't agree with Sam's direction he was leading the pack. He was beyond reasoning, seeking to destroy all vampires regardless if they were good or not. I knew I had to try to save Bella regardless of the outcome. I didn't know then, that my draw to her was because she would become the mother of my imprint. I realized now that my feelings for Bella were superficial. It was equivalent to puppy love (no pun intended). As much as I freaked out about her decisions to date then marry Edward, she was happy. As much as I was angry when I found out she was pregnant, she was determined to see it through. When Reneesme was born, I wanted to kill her. All it took was one look into her eyes and the resentment was gone. Nothing, prior to Reneesme's birth, mattered at that particular moment except the safety and well being of Reneesme.

Reneesme. Just saying her name brought a smile to my face. I felt a tug at my heart strings just thinking about her. It's nothing romantic or anything near the vicinity of what Paul and Sam have with their imprints. It is more of a protector's love toward his ward. I knew eventually we would become more, but that was a ways from now. Right now, I'm whatever she wants me to be; a friend, a brother and most definitely a glorified babysitter. I try to be there for her as often as I can without neglecting my responsibilities to the pack.

My pack. After the Volturi left, I decided that I would return home. On the day of my return, my homecoming celebration was short lived as I was called to appear in front of the council. I closed my eyes, head leaning back against the wall and tried to recall that day.

_I walked in the room my nerves were shot to hell as I saw my father, Old Quil and the elders (Tawa Soloman and Takoda Sigo) seated on the dais. No one else was allowed in the room other than Sam and the pack members. They were all seated in the pews near the front facing the council's stage. I approached the podium, in a solemn march, as if I was awaiting the sentencing of my life's imprisonment. I tried to still my emotions by anchoring my hands to the stand, but then the stand itself began to shake. I couldn't control it, I was about to phase in front of the council, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Seth standing by me. He smiled at me as he returned his eyes towards the council members. There was movement on the right side. I looked over to see both Quil and Embry had taken their place next to me. They both nodded their heads in unison before returning their gaze towards the council members. These were my brothers. I looked towards Sam and his pack; each and every one of them stood up - showing their alliance. An overwhelming sense of pride filled me as I was surrounded by my friends, no…this was my family._

_Old Quil was the first to speak. "Jacob Ephraim Black. You have been called to appear in front of the council for your recent transgression by deserting, not only your responsibilities to the people of Quileute as set forth by your Great Grandfather Chief Ephraim Black, but your brethren as well." I looked towards my father but his eyes bore no emotion as Old Quil continued on, "It was our hope that eventually you would accept your position within our tribe, therefore resuming the responsibilities that befit a tribal leader. When Sam first phased, the tribal council called upon him to lead you men until it we felt it was time for you to take over." I looked towards Sam for confirmation of his words, but Sam's eyes never left the Council members. I never knew that. No one ever said anything. I just automatically assumed that Sam was the Alpha and that by some freak accident, I became Alpha as well. _

"_Jacob." My head snapped back towards the sound of my father's voice. "We have discussed this at length since you left the reservation. We had hoped that one day you would return. We have sat back and watch each of you young men take your place in this world. Each of you adapting to your new form in your own ways and interpreting the history of the wolves as you perceive it. But Jacob, you – you went off the spectrum of understanding when you continued to befriend Bella Swan, even when you knew she was emotionally involved with a vampire, we thought your actions were reckless. Then you pursued this friendship – regardless of the many warnings given – you then proceeded to leave your pack and your home going against your very nature, to save then, a very pregnant Bella Swan, we thought your actions were down right irresponsible." I could hear the emotions in his voice. I never once thought about how my father would feel when I decided to leave. I just acted on my emotion. "Now we hear that you have imprinted on a half-breed." I immediately stiffen. How dare he bring her into this? She is an innocent child. I was fuming. A growl emanated from my chest, I was about to say something when I felt a pinch on my side. I looked towards my left to bite the hand that dared to pinch me when I saw Leah. I didn't even realize she was standing there. She whispered, "Just give them a chance, Jacob." I was already irritated, but I faced forward to hear the rest. _

"_She is the daughter of a once mortal Bella Swan and vampire father Edward Cullen. A female child, who is part vampire and part human and therefore unique for her kind. Nevertheless, let us not forget you involved members of both packs in a war to protect her against foreign vampires who wished to kill her. You have done the unthinkable - uniting two kinds that are sworn to be enemies and that – we have found that intriguing." Whaaaat? Did I miss something? I didn't understand, were they accepting me or were they kicking me out? _

_Elder Tawa spoke up in his paper thin voice that was just above a whisper, "When you imprinted on a daughter of your sworn enemy, we all felt that it was a sign from Ephraim. It was sort of his last laugh - " the jokes on us" – kind of thing. What you young ones might not know is, Ephraim was a visionary. He saw things from a different light than we did. He always thought outside of the box and tried to find a peaceful solution to everything before committing to a physical act. There are times that we see him in you, Jacob. He was also notorious for being a source of merriment on the reservation and known very much as a prankster."_

_I sat there contemplating the words of our elder. So where does that leave us now, I thought. As sure as it rains in Forks, the answer came as Old Quil spoke, "We did not know how we were going to do this. We all agreed that we did not like that the wolves continue to be separated into two packs. We have already spoken to Sam and asked him of his opinion about the situation. He has already agreed to step down if it is your wish to control both packs." _

_I looked at Sam in disbelief; he inclined his body to me as if he was bowing and then faced forward again. I wanted to strangle him. I didn't want this. I just got back. The last thing I wanted was all the responsibilities to be given to me. Eventually maybe, but not right now. _

_I said nothing, as my gaze reverted back to Old Quil, but it was Elder Takoda who spoke, "Jacob. It is from my observation from this morning that you are supported by your brethr-…" Someone interrupted Elder Takoda with an obnoxious cough. "Ahem", sounded loudly, as Leah pretended to clear her throat. He looked towards Leah and continued on, "My apologies, Leah. I'll rephrase that…You are supported by the fellow members of both wolf packs and I find that commendable. You have heard the concerns of the council. This is your opportunity to speak, so what say you, Jacob?"_

_Oh god. It was my turn to speak. I know I rehearsed a few phrases but they all seemed to go to hell in a hand basket just when I needed it. I took the time to clear my throat and attempted to make eye contact with each council member as I spoke in Quileute, "Thank you. I have heard and listened to your wise words. It is my hope that one day, I can do them justice. I can't not explain the feelings I felt when I decided to leave my home and my friends. Above the feeling of loss and emptiness as I left, there was something that burned in me letting me know that I had to do it. I have missed you all, friends and family. My fellow wolves have stood by me even in times of disparity. And it is a bond that we will forever share," I said as I looked at all of the members present today. "But, I have one request, if I may." The council looked a bit confused. My dad had a smirk on his face. I wonder if he knew what I was going to ask. "And you request is?" I heard dad say. _

"_That both Sam and I remain the Alpha's for both our packs." There was low humming sound coming from behind me. The pack members seemed just as confused as the council. So I continued on to clear up the misunderstanding, "We will continue on as before, but better. I will have Sam to confer with just as he will with me. We will both lead our respective pacts and both packs will work together to ensure the safety of the reservation."_

_The council took a moment to deliberate amongst them. There was a low murmur coming from them as they each kept one hand blocking their microphones. I heard bits and pieces, but not much. Old Quil was the first to reach his microphone and speak up, "We will take your request into consideration. Samuel Uley, is there anything you would like to say to Jacob's request?" We all looked at Sam and watched as his adam's apple noticeably bobbed up and down, "I will accept his offer, but I have one of my own," he said as the deep timber of his voice resonated in the air. Old Quil's eye brow shot up in curiosity, "It seems today is a day of offering. Alright. What's your proposal?" Sam looked at me mischievously as if to say 'checkmate' and said, "I will give Jacob 8 years to absorb all that he needs to become Alpha. After which, I will relinquish my rights to my pack and stop phasing. I want you all to understand, I have accepted my place in our tribe willingly. Just as you all have. It has been an honor and I will continue to serve, but it is my wish to live out my days with my imprint."_

_Whoooa. How do you respond to that. The man wanted to grow old with his wife. I couldn't blame him. Reneesme will grow and be mature in a matter of years. And remain that particular age forever. It never dawned on me that the wolves (those who've imprinted) would eventually want to stop phasing. _

"_Thank you, Sam. We know it was not an easy decision for you. Just know, when the time comes, we still want you around so that we could refer to your wisdom when situations warrant it," Dad said. Sam simply nodded his head and said in Quileute, "Thank you for understanding."_

"_Jacob. You will have 8 years. After which you will absorb the role of Alpha and take your place as your great-grandfather once did. Understood?" Dad made sure he emphasized each word letting me know it was a more of a statement, not a question. I simply nodded my head in understanding. I nodded my head again. I repeated this like three times. Everyone was looking at me. "Jake, you okay?" I heard someone say. I just nodded my head again. I felt a shake of my shoulders and I peered up…._

"Rachel?" I said dazed.

"You fell asleep, Jake. You didn't even eat your food." She said stood next to me with my plate in her hands.

"What time is it?" It was still dark out and the patio was now empty. The card table had been cleared, folded and put away. All the patio chairs were stacked in the corner.

"Everyone went home about an hour ago. It's 3:00 in the morning. We didn't have the heart to wake you. So I let you continue to sleep until I was I finished cleaning up and then decided to wake you."

I stood up and stretched. I kissed her good night and told her thanks. She met up with Paul who was waiting by their car and went home.

I walked into the house making sure to lock the security screendoor behind me. In my living room, not only was Llaw layed out on the sofa bed, but Seth was on the lazy boy and Leah was on the three seater couch. Llaw was still recovering. The hallway light was shining just enough in the living room that I could see the rise and fall of his chest as he was breathing. I continued on to my room, stopping by dad's. I could hear him snoring from the hallway, but I opened the door just to peek in on him. He was on his side with his hair covering his face, but he was okay. Off I went towards the entrance of my room, practically throwing myself on my bed, signifying the ending of one horrific day and welcoming in the new.

A/N: Sorry! This is probably my longest chapter I've ever written and it was pretty much filler. Lol! I couldn't help it. As much as I tried to stay on track with the story, this particular story line demanded to be told. I just kept typing away and this was the results. I hope you guys don't mind. I'll have the next chapter up shortly. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey all. I just want to say Thank You for all your wonderful reviews, adding my story to your fav's list and for being patient. You all are totally awesome. Enjoy everyone._

P.S.

Just one more thing, a quick shout out to my BETA…**JustOnePogostick**. After 7 days of sifting through thousands of profile, I finally found a BETA with talent and sophistication. If only I had met you in the beginning. Lol! You're the best. "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." (Casablanca)++

_Previously on Chapter Nine_

_I walked into the house making sure to lock the security screen door behind me. In my living room, not only was Llaw laid out on the sofa bed, but Seth was on the Lazy Boy and Leah was on the three seater couch. Llaw was still recovering. The hallway light was shining just enough in the living room that I could see the rise and fall of his chest as he was breathing. I continued on to my room, stopping by dad's. I could hear him snoring from the hallway, but I opened the door just to peek in on him. He was on his side with his hair covering his face, but he was okay. Off I went toward the entrance of my room, practically throwing myself on my bed, signifying the ending of one horrific day. +_

Chapter Ten

It was the smell of bacon. I inhaled letting the aroma travel through triggering my taste buds. Bacon and coffee. Hmmm! Like a zombie, eyes half closed, I allowed my body to slip out of bed and followed my senses as they led me to the kitchen. _Need coffee. Need coffee. _I chanted. I was useless without a drop of coffee. I pulled the chair out, spying the large coffe cup set on top of the kitchen table and sat down.

I reached out and brought the coffee cup closer toward me. I stared into the dark liquid concoction savoring the feeling of the steam against my face. It was exactly how I liked it, BLACK, of course. I chuckled as I closed my eyes and inhaled the wonderful fragrance. One sip and another. The sensation of hot liquid trickling down my throat and hitting the pit of my stomach was like my personal manna from heaven. I blinked my eyes into focus and noticed Bella and Nessie. They stood there giggling.

"Well good morning, Jacob. Glad to know I can still get you out of bed," I heard Bella say as she slid a plate filled with crispy bacon, generous amount eggs and a stack of toast before me.

I looked at the mass of food before me and began eating. "Haha Bells. I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

"Pfft."

"You know my brain isn't fully functional until after my first cup," I said around a mouthful of food. Proper etiquette be damned, I was starving.

"Sure sure, Jakey. We know," said an energetic Nessie as she came skipping - Alice like - toward me.

I pulled out the chair next to me, "Although, it is never too early for you, Miss," I said smiling at Nessie.

Bella handed Nessie her plate of food and took a seat across from me. She had a concerned look on her face, but it disappeared as Nessie's head rose from her plate.

"Momma! Can I please have some juice please?"

"I don't know Reneesme. Can you?"

"I mean _may I_ have some juice please?"

"Sure sweetie," Bella poured her juice. I rolled my eyes. It was entirely too early in the morning for grammar lessons.

Nessie's focus went back to her plate and I tried to regain Bella's attention. I nodded my head to her as if to say, _What's up?_

She just sighed and shook her head. I decided to leave it for now.

"So. What brings you two here this morning?"

"We came with Daddy and Grandpa to check on Billy and Llaw."

Damn, how could I have forgotten yesterday_. _I turned in my seat and saw Edward in the living room, sitting next to my cousin.

"It is as you said Jacob. Your mind literally refuses to function until you've had your coffee." He chuckled as he walked over to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Llaw was still out.

"How are they?" I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice.

"They're recovering. Billy is doing just fine. Carlisle is examining him now. He should be done soon." I waited for him to continue, but he had a blank look upon his face, I could tell his attention was somewhere else.

"And Llaw?"

No response.

"Hel-lo," I waved my hands in front of Edward's face. "I see the wheel spinning, but the hamster looks dead." I couldn't help but laugh at my own comment. I heard Bella's snort in the background.

"Hmm…Wha..What?" Edward turned his head toward me. "What did you say Jacob?"

Precisely my point.

I was slowly losing patience. I exhaled and lifted my gaze back toward Edward. "I said, what about Llaw?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. He seems better. I can get images from him, but they're some what blurry and they seem to be memories of his past. All we can do it wait."

I nodded my head and continued eating. Bella and Edward were giving each other knowing looks. I knew something was going on.

_Alright, alright. What's going on? I know you two are dying to tell me so let's hear it, Eddie._

To my chagrin he just said, "I'd prefer to wait until we no longer have an audience."

Bella began collecting our dishes. I told her to leave them in the sink, that I would wash them later. She nodded her head and told Nessie that they were going on a scavenger hunt at First Beach. Nessie jumped up and down tugging on my shirt.

"Yes my little munchkin."

"Jacob…I'm not a munchkin," she said.

I smiled as I said, "Oh! My bad." I sat up straight in my chair and in a more formal tone I said, "I beg your forgiveness, your majesty. How may I be of service?"

She giggled, "Silly Jacob. Can you go with me and mama on our scavenger hunt?"

I hated to disappoint her, but there was so many things that I needed to do today. Thank god Bella jumped in. "Jacob and daddy have to take care of some things."

I saw Nessie's smile dissolve into a thin line, which damn near pulled at the ol' heartstrings. I quickly grabbed her and placed her on my lap.

"Ness. I can't go with you right now, buuut," making sure to exaggerate the 'but' part, "I promise that I'll come over tonight and read you a bedtime story. How about that?"

"Deal."

I kissed her forehead before she jumped off my lap. I watched as both of them walked out of the house before I turned my focus back to Edward. "Come on, Eddie. What the hell is going on?"

He exhaled out of habit rather than need and gave me a disgruntled look.

"Last night, as we were fighting those vampires I caught a glimpse from one of them, the one that attacked Billy. Before you killed him I saw all five of them in Volterra. Caius ordered them to come here and observe you and the wolves."

_What? _"Observe us? Why?"

I slammed my fist onto the kitchen table. The withered old thing didn't stand a chance as the force of the impact caused it to collapse.

"Let me get this straight," in a near shout. "My dad got bit and almost died because those bastards in Volterra sent their reject ops team to spy on us." I could feel my body begin to vibrate. Edward immediately sprang forward and shoved me outside through the kitchen door. I barely made it outside before I exploded into my wolf form. A deafening howl escaped my lips.

Edward quickly pulled out his phone and started dialing when my mind was bombarded by the pack.

_'Jake?' _I heard Paul's voice.

_'Jake. What's going on?' _I heard Embry say.

_'I need you to round up everyone and meet me at my house. Now. Emergency meeting.'_

'_You got it Jake. We'll see you soon,' Quil's voice shouted. _

I padded up to the front of my house and awaited the pack. Edward exited through my front door and said, "Leah and Seth are on their way."

_'Edward?' _Before I could even continue he jumped in, "I have Alice watching out for the Volturri_. _When they make a decision, we'll know." I sat back on my haunches trying to picture our next move. We'll have to train, that's a given. Other than little scrimmages against one another and fighting a few newborns, we were out of shape. We needed to formulate a plan of attack and learn how to function as one unit. We needed Jasper.

'_Jake. We're almost there,'_ Seth said. Just then two wolves approached the tree line. Seth slowed and moved behind a bush to phase back as Leah kept up her pace nearing the house. As she reached the front porch I heard a loud crash from inside the house. Leah didn't break pace as she sprinted inside. I quickly followed in pursuit and I could feel Edward falling into step behind me. Leah stopped suddenly near the counter looking toward the living room. Had I not been paying attention, I would have run into her. She began whimpering.

_'What now?'_ I was not prepared for what I saw. The sofa bed was in shambles. On top of the wreckage was Llaw, in his wolf form, struggling to get to his feet.

_'Sorry Jake', _he said as he righted himself.

The sounds Leah was making were getting louder and were starting to get on my nerves. I ignored her as I returned my gaze toward Llaw.

'_Its okay cuz. I'm just damn glad you're awake. _

He looked up from the bed and froze in place. I tried to move closer, but Edward blocked my path. He had his infamous smirk on his face.

I was confused. _'What's going on Eddie? Is he okay?'_

I looked at Llaw again trying to figure out what had just happened.

And then it hit me like a freight train.

'_Are you seriiiouuus?' _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege of owning these characters. All familiar characters from the Twilight series are the brainchild of Ms. Stephanie Meyer. If only…**

A/N: I know, I know! Shocking right? This chapter would have been up a lot sooner, but I was having problems uploading the fetchin' thing. I've already begun Chapter Twelve. I'm addicted to this story. It's like my own brand of heroine. Lol! I can't stop even if I wanted to. [Knocks on wood]

Enjoy my lovelies.

P.S.

My beta **JustOnePogostick**.

You are without a doubt the best of the best. Lol!

_Previously on Chapter Ten_

'_What now?' __I was not prepared for what I saw. The sofa bed was in shambles. On top of the wreckage was Llaw, in his wolf form, struggling to get to his feet._

'_Sorry Jake', he said as he righted himself._

_The sound Leah was making was getting louder and was starting to get on my nerves. I ignored her as I returned my gaze toward Llaw._

'_Its okay cuz. I'm just damn glad you're awake._

_He looked up from the bed and froze in place. I tried to move closer, but Edward blocked my path. He had his infamous smirk on his face._

_I was confused. 'What's going on Eddie? Is he okay?'_

_I looked at Llaw again trying to figure out what had just happened._

_And then it hit me like a freight train._

'_Are you seriiiouuus?'_

Chapter Eleven

I recognized that dopey look on Llaw's face. His eyes were dazed, jaw gaping open with his tongue dangling from the corner of his mouth and his head was tilted every so slightly to left as if to say, _my life_.

I wondered - would a bullet through my temple actually kill me or just leave a really big mess for me to clean up?

Edward's chuckle broke me out of my thoughts. "You know Jacob, you're awfully fond of that theory. Ever thought to test it?"

I glanced at him, _'And what? Begrudge Nessie the opportunity of a life long companion, I think not.'_

Edward scowled. Nessie being my imprint is still a touchy subject with him, even though he knows my devotion for her were unintended and pure."

"Funny, Dog."

'_Jake. Why are we seeing vision's of Leah and the sugar plum fairy dancing in the air?'_ thought Embry.

I just stood there, ignoring the voices of the wolf pack and stared at the two wolves before me when I heard, _'What's your name?'_

Her gaze was fixed on him. It was as if nothing else mattered in this world, let alone this room.

'_Le-ah. Leah Clearwater.'_ She whimpered as she moved toward him until they were literally nose-to-nose. Leah put her head on his neck and started rubbing her face in his fur. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a tear slide down from her wolf eyes. _'Do you know how long I've waited for you?' _

I almost couldn't bear to watch their public display of affection. I said almost. I wanted to give them some privacy, but I couldn't – so I just gawk at them. Leah had a rough couple of years when it came to matters of the heart. And it was reassuring to know that cupid, the tooth fairy, God or our ancestors hadn't forgotten about her.

"Jacob- the guys are almost…" Seth's jaw dropped as he saw his sister nuzzling Llaw's neck. "…Oh. My. Hell."

I heard a light snigger coming from my right. Carlisle was standing in the hallway holding my dad in his arms, bridal style. I saw my dad take in the scene before him. My dad started to laugh. It was so good to hear him laugh. I didn't ever want to make the mistake of taking him for granted again. The joyful sound emanating from him became infectious and soon after Doc and Eddie joined in. I looked at all three of them thinking they were just plain loco. I glanced over to Llaw and Leah who reverted back to gazing into each other's eyes.

"So this must be Llaw," I heard dad say as Doc placed him in his wheelchair. There was a slight whimper that came from Llaw as he nodded his head. "Welcome to the family, boy."

I walked over to my dad and kneeled by him. I felt his hand rest on top of my head and he slowly started to scratch behind my ear. I moved my head in his direction and began nuzzling his hand as if to say, I love you. He grabbed my ear and gave it a little tug, "Me too, son. Me too."

It was time to go and I needed to break up the love-fest.

'_There's_ _plenty of time for that shit later. We got to go.' _

'_Whatever you say ol' wise and noble Alpha_,' Leah said sar_c_asti_ca_lly.

I scoffed,_ 'Welcome back. Glad to know you didn't take leave of your senses.'_

I turned my head toward the open front door peering outside. I could feel the pack draw near as the thunderous sounds of their paws hit the earth. _'Llaw. Let's go. It is time for you to meet the pack.'_

'_Eddie. Tell my dad we'll be back after our meeting.' _I exited the house headed in the direction of the cliff when I heard him say, "I'll meet you guys there."

'_**Rendezvous point.'**_ I said forcefully. I was changing our meeting spot. I could hear the shift in their pace as they altered course. I was running at a backbreaking rate. There were so many things that needed to be done and I didn't know how much time we had to prepare.

We arrived at our usual meeting place near the cliffs. The pack had already arrived and had begun phasing back. Leah ran to the thickest bush on the opposite side of us to change. I was not modest by any means. I phased there in front of everybody. After phasing in front of each other a few hundred times, the idea of hiding behind a bush seemed like a waste of time.

Llaw stood behind me still in his wolf form. When Leah reappeared she walked straight to him. She bent down and he placed his head in her hands. Seth broke through the forest line with an extra pair of shorts in his mouth. Leah grabbed the pair from him and walked away with Llaw as Seth took off to phase back.

"What's up Jake? Why the emergency meeting?" Sam said as he took a seat on the fallen tree trunks that we had circled around our meeting area.

"We need to talk, but first I want to introduce the newest member of our pack."

Sam's eyebrow arched up as something behind me caught his attention. I turned to see both Leah and Llaw emerge from behind the bush. They were clasping hands but immediately dropped their hands as they heard a stream of catcalls sound off from the pack. Leah was blushing. Blushing. I couldn't remember the last time she did that.

"Wooohoo, Leah and Llaw," I heard the twins shout in unison.

Seth just smacked his hand against his head.

Llaw stood behind me, off to the right. Leah took a seat and beckoned for him to sit next to her, but he looked into her eyes apologetically and shook his head no.

I turned my head slightly and signaled for Llaw to move closer.

"Everyone. I want you all to meet the newest member of our family. I know you saw him briefly yesterday but with all the chaos that took place there wasn't time to introduce him to you properly."

"Llaw. I want you to meet your new family." I moved aside so that he had no choice but show himself. It's not like he could hide behind me anyways, as big as he is.

"This is Sam. He is an Alpha, like me." Sam stood up and shook Llaw's hand.

"Next to him is Paul, my brother-in-law." Paul scowled as he said, "What's up?" He was trying to appear intimidating, but he just looked constipated to me.

I began pointing to each member as I went around the circle, "That's Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, Colin, the twins – Chas & Chay, Kyle, Matt, Eli, Yuma and Seth." Llaw remained silent as he took in all the new names and faces.

"Of course, you've already met Leah Clearwater- your imprint and my second in command."

Leah took his hand and just held it. His attention shifted and he became fully engrossed with her.

This was the first time the pack had ever remained silent. All the wolves' attention was focused on Llaw and Leah. You had to excuse the wolf pack. It was our OSM. I mean, Leah was Leah. We thought of her as one of the boys. She was a cantankerous wench 100% of the time. On the rez children were not scared of the boogieman they were terrified of Leah. And believe you me; the fear was warranted. She would not bat an eyelash before she laid your ass to the ground for disrespecting her.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the marshmallow-y fluff already."

Leah's cheeks immediately began to flush with embarrassment as she changed her focus toward the ground.

"Dude. Can you really phase into an eagle?" Embry voice was filled with awe.

Llaw just nodded his head. "Bu-but I can't stay in eagle form that long anymore."

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Hmm. Because the heat from my body won't allow it anymore."

We all looked at him confused. What did his body temperature have to do with shifting into an eagle? He must notice our dazed expression and took mercy on us.

"On my way here, I became sick. As I flew over Washington, I became. I would rest for a couple of hours and then take flight again. As the fever overwhelmed my body, it became harder and harder for me to stay in my eagle form for long periods of time. I didn't know then that it was because of the change. I didn't know I was turning into a wolf."

There were a series of Oh's and Ah's from the pack as they realized the meaning of his words.

"So before you could phase into a wolf, how long could you stay in your eagle form?"

"At first, only a couple of hours because I would easily tire out, then after I practice and learned to conserve my energy I would go for days."

"Man. You've got to be the luckiest bastard on this planet," Kyle said in a voice filled with envy.

Llaw looked at Leah and held her gaze as he said, "Yes. Yes, I am." They began to kiss and I saw Leah wrap her arms around his neck as she melted into his arms.

The pack was divided - half began making gagging noises and the rest were whooping and howling as they watched our newest member and his imprint in a lover's embrace.

"For the love of god, could you two keep in your pants? There are children here for goodness sake." I knew damn well Chas and Chay didn't really care, but someone ought to.

"Awww Jake. We're just going to see it when we phase anyways."

I peered toward Sam for assistance, but he wasn't paying me no mind. He had his arms folded and he grunted in appreciation, so much for joint Alpha-ship.

"Enough," I shouted. "This isn't the only reason I called you here today."

That got their attention. Leah and Llaw pulled apart. I told Llaw to come sit on my left side. I could hear Leah growl as my cousin stood up to move, but quickly quieted down when she heard him say, "It's okay." He brushed her cheeks with his thumb giving her one last peck before he came to sit next to me.

Leah's glare was deadlier than vampire venom, right now. I ignored her and began explaining my conversation with Edward about the Volturi spies." I watched their reaction as the realization of my words hit home.

They all began talking at once. It was enough to send a wolf into hiding.

'_Eddie. Can you come out to the cliffs? Please.' _I could almost hear his grunt in response to hearing my nickname for him, but I didn't care. As I always said to him when he starts to complain, "Edward is too formal. I feel like I'm calling an old man." Since then, he lets me get away with it. I guess being called an old man was worse than being called Eddie in his books.

Edward approached the tree line and made his way toward us.

"So what, Edward? What do they want with us?"

"I don't know, Sam. Alice started watching the Volturi last night, but as of right now, they haven't made any decisions."

"So do you think the Volturi are going to send more?" Chaska questioned.

"What are we going to do?" Chayton asked.

I felt bad for them. The twins were the youngest of the wolf pack. I could hear the worry in their voice.

"I really don't know guys, but the minute I do, you will too," Edward explained trying to reassure the boys.

"Sam. You have anything to say." He hadn't said much.

"Jacob. I don't like this. Vampires - excluding the Cullen's - have entered into the reservation without us knowing. How is it possible that we didn't pick up on their scent until afterwards?"

"I don't know. I haven't had time to think about it what with all that happened yesterday."

"I don't like it, Jacob. They have a weapon that we don't know about and that makes me uncomfortable." Jared said.

Everyone remained quiet. Each wolf lost in his or her own thought process.

'_Eddie. We need Jasper. We have to start training as soon as possible.'_

Edward nodded and walked away as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. It is my main motivation to keep writing. If there's something you're not sure about or have ideas you want to share, feel free to PM me. **

**Enjoy Labor Day everyone**.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I made it a little bit longer than norm to make up for it. Enjoy~**

**Dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers as well as the 10 requests I got recently adding my story to their fave's. You all are the greatest. My beta, JustOnePogostick – I threw in a little more active role of Jasper in this chapter just for you. I hope I made you proud. Lol!**

_Previously on Chapter Eleven_

"_I don't know. I haven't had time to think about it what with all that happened yesterday."_

"_I don't like it, Jacob. They have a weapon that we don't know about and that makes me uncomfortable," Jared said._

_Everyone remained quiet. Each wolf lost in his or her own thought process._

'_Eddie. We need Jasper. We have to start training as soon as possible.'_

_Edward nodded and walked away as he pulled his phone from his pocket._

Chapter Twelve

'_Embry. If you don't remove your paw from my nutsack - I to swear god, I'll find another place to put it.' _I couldn't help but to sound irritated. We were all tired. Jasper had put us on a grueling training schedule. For two whole weeks— from 6 to 6— we have done nothing but learn strategies, coordinate attacks and execute sparring exhibitions. It was a good thing our bodies healed as quickly as we got injured.

'_Sorry Jake. I didn't recover from Jasper's kick as fast as I thought I could.'_

I grunted in response. We weren't the only two hurting. I took a look around the field and spotted the members of the pack in various degrees of pain and exhaustion. We needed a break.

'_Time the fuck out Eddie. The living need to breathe.'_ I heard Edward call out toward "The Major", our new nickname for Jazz, relaying my message.

'_God Jake. You couldn't have done that…like three injuries ago," _Paul complained.

We didn't know how long we were going to continue training. Alice was still diligently keeping tabs on Caius, Aro and Marcus. She could not see much, but she was able to decipher that Caius and his contingent were acting unbeknownst of Aro and Marcus. I knew we should have killed that bastard the last time they were here.

The pack made their way toward me. All complaining. Two weeks of being beaten, broken and bent every which way had taken its toll on the them.

I sat back on my haunches reflecting on the events that led us this day. It was two and half weeks ago when my father was attack by a newborn. About 17 days since we fought and burned those trespassing pricks. And 408 hours since we found out that Caius sent them here to spy on us. It was during our impromptu meeting that I decided we needed to be prepared. And who better to train us than someone who was familiar with trained newborns. Jasper was our go to guy. If he couldn't help us, we would have no hope. Edward had returned after his conversation with Jasper and told us to head to the main house. As we neared the house, I saw that Jazz and Emm were already in the backyard. Jazz was leaning against the deck with his arm folded at his chest. Emm was filled with excitement. His smile was wide, almost never ending. His eyes held a twinkle to it. I watched as he silently began hitting the air as if he was sparring with a punching bag. Damn jerk. He couldn't wait to lay in to us. I was the first to enter the property. I immediately phased back and pulled on my shorts. Emm's eyebrows shot up as he noticed my lack of propriety.

"Did you get your money's worth, honey?" I said as I button my shorts and walked toward them.

"Whatever slingblade. You might want to tuck that bad boy away before it becomes a casualty."

"Sure sure Emm," I chuckled as I neared them.

I heard a hissing sound coming from inside the house."Could you two be any more obscene? Nessie can probably hear you two if she hasn't already died from fright Ja-cob," Bella said as she slammed the kitchen window closed. My cheeks brightened as I became embarrassed by my actions. I forgot Nessie was home.

I looked back to view my pack. They stood waiting at the property line for my signal.

"Jacob. Are you guys ready? It won't be easy but I know you guys can do it."

"Just give us all you got Jazz. If you think that training us will help us better protect the rez and the people, we can endure."

"Alright. Get everyone to phase back and we'll begin with strategies."

I nodded my head in agreement and let out a shrill whistle. I heard several disapproving howls as the pack moved behind the bushes scattered in the area to phase back.

Thus began our humble introduction to Hell 101. Jazz first made us learn different attack formations and strategies to the point where the image was practically burned into our memory sensors. I had to give it to him. He was thorough. He found each wolf's weakness and worked on beating it out of us until we executed our actions to perfection. At the end of each session, the wolves would leave feeling defeated.

Until that unforgettable day last week when Jazz was caught off guard. He had been training with Llaw, Leah and Yuma. Leah and Yuma had both attacked Jazz approaching him from different sides. Jazz had been prepared for their attack and had already knew their actions as they advanced towards them. Yuma was the first to jump in Jasper's direction heading toward his neck. And just as quickly his actions halted as Jazz grabbed Yuma in mid-air and threw him across the field. Jasper only had mere seconds to turn his body and avoid Leah as she lunged at him from behind. And just as Yuma, she was easily captured and thrown in the opposite direction landing with a thud on the forest ground. I heard a loud ominous howl coming from Llaw as he sped toward Jasper. In the midst of his thrust he suddenly transformed into a 45 inch, 30 lbs. eagle, zooming into his target. Jazz was caught off guard and that brief moment of shock was the window of opportunity for Llaw as his 4 inch talons extended - penetrating Jasper's skin nearly severing his arm from his body. Jasper woke from his stupor and tried to reach for one of Llaw's wings. A shrill cry of victory sounded from Llaw as he continued to fly past him heading toward his imprint. He landed next to Leah and phased back into his human form. Leah immediately used her body to block Llaw's naked form from our view and began licking his face. We all howled in unison as we saw Eddie shred a material he got from the Jeep and used it to tie Jazz's arm into place. "The Major" had a wide grin on his face that was filled with pride. I mean, it's not everyday that you can best the likes of him. That night, we celebrated Llaw's brief victory. And I do mean brief. The next day, Jazz was extra diligent in beating each and everyone of our asses. He also incorporated Llaw's eagle form into some of our attack formations and created new strategies. The wolves quickly reverted back to feeling defeated. Gone were our feeling of elation. At least, that was how I felt.

Today was different. I could feel a renewed inner strength. Call it confidence or pride, but I felt emotionally and physically stronger than I was two weeks ago.

I sensed "The Major" as he approached. He had a lopsided grin on his face. Several members of the pack noticed his expression and began to growl and then silence as a wave of peace hit us.

"I want you all to know that I could not be prouder than I am right now," we heard Jazz say. The younger wolves seemed surprised by his words while the older ones seemed skeptical. I'm hoping he wasn't yanking our chain 'cause I don't think the pack could handle being ridiculed on top of everything else.

Emm and Eddie were flanked on each side nodding in agreement. The wolves began to ease their stance as they listened to Jasper.

"Two weeks ago, you all came here with different expectations. I remember feeling waves and waves of uncertainties as well as insecurities as we first entered this field – for one brief moment, I felt the same. Today, I can tell you – you are not the same as when you first arrived. You were already trained fighters, but now you are fierce soldiers. I have been training you to act with intent and react without thought or hesitation. I have taught you different techniques to take down newborns utilizing their own strength against them. With our combined efforts and talents, we will be prepared for the inevitable."

There were a series of howls that filled the air. _'Hell yeah!' _I heard both Yuma and Seth exclaim.

"You know, its hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves. I'm just glad to know we're on the same side," Emmett said.

The wolves were talking amongst each other while Jazz turned hisattention to Emm and Eddie's conversation.

'_Jake, does this mean that were done?'_ one of the twins said. I didn't have a chance to reply as Edward responded,"For now, young one. For now." Edward peered toward me, "Jake. It's about dinner time. Maybe we should head back to the main house so you guys can eat."

'_Dinner? You don't have to tell us twice,'_ Embry said as he left.

'_See you later suckahs,'_ Chas said.

'_Last one there, eats dust,'_ Chay said.

Everyone headed toward the main house. Well, not everyone since Llaw signaled to Leah to continue on without him as he stayed behind. I phased back into my human form and pulled on my shorts. I walked over to help Jazz and Emm put the fighting dummies away in Emm's jeep. Llaw turned as well following me as I collected the obstacles and the remaining training dummies that were scattered around the field.

"Jake. Do you think we stand a chance against this Volturi?"

"I don't know cuz. But…we are prepared to fight to the end. We stand for something…for each other. The Volturi do not know loyalty as we do. They are overconfident and rely too heavily on the talents from the members of their guard." We put the last obstacle on the Jeep and leaned against the rear bumper watching the sun set over the mountains.

"Llaw. I'm telling you, as a friend and as your trainer, you are ready. I wish you can see the improvements I have seen from the past two weeks." We both looked at Jazz as he continued on, "We are prepared. We are ready."

Jazz was one of the scariest vamps I had ever met. He is speed, death and power rolled into one. And if he said we were ready, then we were ready. I grasped Llaw shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Hop on. We're heading back," Emm said as he started the Jeep. Jasper was in the passenger side and Edward had opted to sprint back to the house.

Llaw's eyes were filled with worry. I couldn't help but notice that something was eating at him. I nodded to the guys, "Nah! You guys go ahead. We'll walk back." Jazz gave me a knowing look and told Emm to gun it. They sped away making a u-turn on the field heading in the direction of the Cullen Mansion. As they passed us, Emm stuck his arm out and smacked the back of my head, "Later bit-ches," he shouted. Fuckin' Emmett.

"Let's walk and talk," I said.

Llaw was still occupied with whatever was bothering him. We were walking at a normal pace. As we entered into the thick forest I nudged his shoulder.

"What's up with you?"

I watched as he exhaled, shoulders sagging. It was as if he was releasing the invisible restraint that he had placed on himself.

"Jake. I just met you, Billy and Rachel – my family. I have found the love of my life in Leah. As well as the brotherhood of the pack. I just don't want anything to take that away from me. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm letting you down, bu- but I've lost everyone I ever cared about and I don't want to lose you guys."

"Dude. I know how you feel. We've all felt that way, one time or another."

"How did you overcome it?"

"We don't. We just deal with it head on. Do not allow yourself room to doubt or second guess. That will be your downfall. You are one of the most powerful shapeshifters we have. Believe in yourself and your abilities."

We were almost to the Cullen's main house. Llaw looked as if he was contemplating my answer.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Shoot."

"The night when my dad was attacked. What was that?"

"You've been thinking about that for awhile, haven't you?"

"Wouldn't you? You came out of nowhere and then just like that – you began healing my father."

"It's hard to explain. I didn't even think I could do it, but I had to try. Well you know how we believe healing is based on the belief that everyone and everything on earth is interconnected, and every person, animal, and plant has a spirit or essence."

"Yeah," I mean who can forget the hours and hours my father would talk my ear off about our history and pride of being in a tribe.

"Well even an object, such as a river or rock, and even the earth itself, may be considered to have this kind of spirit."

I continued to nod my head. I mean, I didn't remember every single thing. Sometimes it took for me to hear key words to trigger my memory. I slowly began to recall my conversation with Old Quil as he explained about symbolic healing rituals, which involved family and friends of the sick person being used to invoke the spirits to help heal the sick person. And just like that, it hit me. That's what he did. Whoa! I quickly reflected back to that horrific day trying to recall the moment when Llaw entered the house. It was the precise moment when he placed the rocks on my father when his voice broke my train of thought.

"When I was younger, my grandmother and I would assist the Medicine Man in our tribe. He taught my grandmother to use the spirits to guide you. If a person's family is around, you could feed off their energy. That energy or spirit becomes what it has to be. It's what it needs to be. Seeing you react to Billy channeled it. I became the conduit."

"So why could you not do it to save your own family members?" I felt like shit as soon as the words left my lips and I saw Llaw's head turn toward his feet.

"It involves a lot of things like circumstances, environment, etc. I can't just call upon it. Remember, it's what it has to be. It's what it needs to be. Only then will it happen. I wish I could have. You don't know how many sleepless nights I stay up thinking about it. Bu-but it wasn't up to me."

"I understand. You did what you had to do. And for that I will be eternally grateful. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

We neared the back yard. Everyone was in the midst of eating and talking amongst each other as we broke through the forest line.

"It's about time you two showed up," Leah said trying to keep the worry from her voice. She ran directly to Llaw and embraced him. Llaw kissed her on her forehead and allowed himself to be led toward the table where everyone had congregated at.

"Yeah! We had to practically tie her down to keep her from running back to look for you," Embry said as he looked at Llaw.

Leah's embarrassment was short lived as she glared at Embry.

"Did you guys by chance save us any food?" My stomach was starting to growl viciously.

"I did Jakey," Nessie said as she jumped into my arms.

I bent down and caught her as her tiny body sailed through the air. "You did. I am the most luckiest guy in the world to have you look after me." I kissed her forehead and headed in the direction of the house.

"Your damn straight. You should have seen her Jake. She nearly bit my hand off as I tried to peek at your plate," Seth said.

I chuckled. Nessie blushed as I felt her head dig deeper into my shoulder.

"Is that true Ness?"

She just nodded her head.

"She's picking up such horrid habits from you Jacob. If you weren't my best friend I'd kick you mercilessly."

"Really Bells? Horrid habits. Are you serious? You're sounding more and more like him everyday."

Bella's hiss quickly erupted into giggles as Eddie placed a kiss on her collarbone.

"I'd take that as a compliment any day wolf."

Bella leaned into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered into his ear and I saw his eyes as they glazed over. _Yuck!_ _Get a room already._ Eddie smirk appeared as he said, "Later my love." Double yuck.

I entered the house through the sliding door making my way to the kitchen to retrieve my plate.

"Dog," I heard Rosalie say as she held her arms out to reach for her niece.

"Blondie," I spat.

"Your kibble is in the microwave."

"Har-har. I got a joke for you. Why do blonde's have TGIF written on their shoes?"

"Watch it dog."

"Oh come on babe. Just play along," I heard Emm say as he entered the kitchen.

Rosalie looked irritated but said, "I don't know why."

"To remind you, Toes Go In First," I chuckled as I reheated my food.

Emmett's laughter filled the kitchen as I heard Blondie huff in rage as she made her exit.

I was about to take a seat at the counter when I heard a whooosing sound followed by a bang.

"Owww! What the hell Rose?" Emmett said rubbing his head. I looked at him confused. Not much could hurt Emmett. Then I looked at the shattered object on the floor that resembled what use to be an iron. I couldn't contain my laughter as it erupted from my chest.

"Funny. Ass." Emmett shouted as he ran upstairs.

I heard a loud commotion coming from above. Rosalie was shouting at Emmett. I continued eating when I noticed the yelling and died down. I heard a scream, then a door slam followed by running footsteps as they quickly made their way downstairs.

Nessie came running into the kitchen with a scared expression on her face. I immediately ran to her knocking the stool down. I lifted her into my arms, "What's a matter sweetie?"

She held her hands to my cheeks and started showing me images of what took place upstairs.

_Emmett and I laughing at Blondie._

_Blondie fuming mad throwing the iron at Emmett._

_Nessie in Blondie's room playing with her jewelry._

_Emmett coming into the room trying to talk to Blondie._

_Blondie yelling at Emmett._

_Emmett's smoldering eyes as he eyed Blondie's cleavage._

_Emmett capturing Blondie in his arms._

_Blondie fighting off Emmett._

_Then Blondie face as she moaned in response to Emmett's assault to her neck._

Those bastards. They couldn't even keep it in their pants long enough for Nessie to leave the room. I was livid. I could feel myself getting worked up. They can be so thoughtless sometimes. I felt Nessie's body tense as she looked at me. She instantly touched my face again showing an image of me with an angry look.

"No, no, Sweetie. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you."

She simply nodded her head and laid it down on my shoulder.

I ignored my food and headed outside with Nessie in my arms. I was walking toward the cottage to put her to sleep when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. And then I smelled it. _Fuck._


End file.
